Arya and Gendry ficlets
by Calisi87
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my OTP. A mixture of canon and modern AU's mostly containing fluff and some smut later.
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N]: Because I love these two so much I thought I'd just get a collection of drabbles put together. This is the first of many and there is no plot whatsoever just pure fluff.**_

He sat up on his cot and watched her sleeping form. It still felt like a dream and the smile that erupted on his face was unavoidable. She was real, she was alive and she was here with him. She was a child the last time he had seen her. Her face, although always feminine was often layered with dirt and her hair was cropped short to make her look like a boy. That was almost four years ago. Four long years.

He had hated himself for so long for doing what he did. For choosing to remain with the Brotherhood without banners instead of fulfilling his promise to go back with her to Winterfell. It was selfish of him he knew. He didn't want to stand by and watch as she was slowly retched from his life like everyone else. She was too young to understand how the world treated bastards. Especially low-born bastards like him. She thought they could still be friends but no matter how kind her brother was, he never would have allowed such a friendship to continue. It wasn't proper and before he knew it he would be standing by and watching as some fancy little lord made her his lady.

She stirred beside him and he felt his desire for her resurface. Her skin was soft and delicate under his touch. He had been with women before. Women who hadn't been through half the horrors she had endured. Women who lathered themselves in lotions and perfumes to make them smell and feel sweeter for the men who paid them coin. Yet somehow she was softer. She was sweeter and she was so much more than anyone or anything he had ever experienced.

"Why aren't you sleeping you silly bull?" she yawned. One of her long chestnut brown curls tumbled over her face and he found his breath catching at the sight. She was so beautiful it made him ache all over. Using his left hand he brushed the wayward lock off her face to reveal those sterling grey eyes he loved so much.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't run out on me again m'lady," he japed, but his voice faltered and she could hear the truth in his tone. She rose from her position letting the furs slide down her body and revealing her naked breasts. He took in a deep breath, unable to stop his gaze from looking at the soft orbs before him.

"Do you really think I'd leave you Gendry?" her eyes seeking his. "I've spent the last four years trying to forget what happened to me. To forget what happened to my family…but-" now it was her turn to break. "But I could never forget you. I could never forget how even though you knew I was a girl you kept my secret. How even though I didn't need your help you were there when Lommy and Hot Pie were picking on me. But do you want to know what the hardest thing to forget about you was?" He nodded, completely enchanted by her words. "I could never forget how right it felt to be in your arms. To feel the warmth of your body against mine, to hear the steady thumping of your heart and to know what it felt like to belong." She lifted her hand to stroke the side of his face and he found himself leaning into her touch.

"I've never wanted anything as much as I wanted you," he whispered. She moved to straddle his lap and seized his mouth with hers. It was a kiss full of need and promises of what was to come. She pulled away, both their hearts racing and their breaths coming out in short spurts.

"I never thought I'd feel again," she confessed. "I was so numb Gendry, I couldn't see past my hatred for the world until I found you," she blushed. "You reminded me that there was still some good in this world. You made me see."

He rested his forehead against hers, noses touching and breaths mingling. "You saved me Arya Stark," he said plainly. She pulled back and looked at him quizzically.

"From what?"

"From myself," he sighed. "I hated you. Really hated you for running off and getting caught like that. I know it wasn't your fault but I felt like you did it on purpose just to get back at me," his voice hard. "I thought of all the things that could have happened to you. About your body thrown somewhere in some ditch, about men…dishonouring you." There were tears in his eyes as all those feelings returned. "I shouldn't have abandoned you," he murmured. "I should have been with you always," his hands found hers, linking their fingers as one. Lifting them to his mouth he doused each finger with feather light kisses, his way of letting her know he would never leave her.

"You stupid bull," she chuckled. "I was the one who ran away remember? And besides we found our way back to each other didn't we?"

He fingered one of the long tresses that lay over her shoulder. He loved her long hair, the feel and smell of it. As much as she hated looking the part of a lady, Gendry couldn't help but appreciate the view. "Yes we did m'lady," he replied before pulling her down for another kiss. His large calloused hands buried themselves in the perfect tangle of curls as a means to deepen the kiss. Her mouth was always so warm and inviting and he couldn't get enough, his need for her intensifying as she lowered herself onto him. They moved in tandem, making love for the first time, not their usual frenzied fuck. His eyes never left hers, blue intently focused on grey. He could feel her release as her walls clamped around him milking him until he spilled his seed. They were slick with sweat and their breaths laboured. "Marry me," he breathed.

Her eyes widened at his words. "What did you say?" He swallowed hard. Afraid that if he said those words again she would slip away from him like she did so many years ago. "Gendry, what did you say?" she asked softly.

"I…I..." he looked into those steely eyes of hers expecting to see anger but all he saw was hope. In that moment he knew she was all he wanted. All he needed. He was so lost for so long and only now did he feel like he was where he belonged. "Marry me Arya," his voice unwavering.

She stared at him biting her lip in that way he loved. "Why?" she blurted.

He shook his head smiling. "Do you really have to ask?" she just looked at him expectantly still waiting for his answer. "All my life I've been used to people treating me like scum. Like I was nothing but dirt. Only put on this earth to do the biddings of others. But then you came along. You showed me how good life could be." She was staring attentively at him as he spoke. "I've only known true joy twice in my life," he paused. "The first was when you trusted me with your secret and the second was when you came back into my life. I love you Arya and if you'll have me I'd like to make you my family."

"I've hurt people," she responded.

"So have I."

"What if I don't want to have children?"

"I don't care all I want is you?

"But what if that's not enough?"

"You'll always be enough."

"But-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "For someone who is supposed to be so smart you can say some stupid things," he teased. "I know who you are Arya and if you don't want to have children then I don't either. The only thing in this world I need is you."

"And you're sure about this?"

He kissed her again to make his point. "Of course I'm sure."

"Then yes I'll marry you," she beamed. They made love three more times before dawn broke, both falling asleep in the embrace of the other, knowing they were where they belonged.

**_As always reviews are welcomed and if you have any prompts let me know and I'll see what I can do :)_**


	2. Always here

_**[A/N]: Thanks to those who left reviews and who have followed and favourite this! This chapter is answering a prompt a guest left about Arya or Gendry comforting the other. I'm working on the other prompt left about sexy times with an oiled up Gendry so keep a look out fellow smut monsters :)**_

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened making her knuckles turn white. "C'mon, c'mon," she said to no-one but herself. It seemed that whenever she was in a hurry to get somewhere she would encounter every red light or find herself behind a driver who was intent on remaining at least 10km's under the speed limit. "Fucking finally!" she yelled when the red light turned green. She pushed down on the accelerator, swiftly changing gears so she could reach her destination. A few moments later, although it felt like hours to her, she pulled into the car park of her best friends apartment complex. Yanking her keys out of the ignition, she slammed the door shut and pressed the lock button on her keys.

She ran up the three flights of stairs until she reached the front door of his apartment. Pausing she took a moment to catch her breath before lightly knocking. She could hear shuffling from the other side and when it was retched open she could see a dishevelled Gendry standing before her. "Hey," she offered. He stared at her blankly, his usually bright blue eyes now a dull colour. He left the door open and walked back into the unit, leaving Arya to trail behind. She looked around and the sight shocked her. The normally pristine room was a total mess. There were cans of empty beer strewn across the floor and cartons of take away food sprawled sporadically. There was a foul stench lingering in the air as well and Arya immediately made her way to the window to try and alleviate the smell.

She turned around to see Gendry sitting on the couch, beer in hand and that solemn look painted on his face. Taking in a deep breath she headed towards him and knelt down so she was blocking his view of the TV. "You look like shit Waters," she joked. "No offence," trying to break the ice. He just shrugged and continued to sip his beer in silence, not even bothering to look her in the eyes. "Fine," she huffed. "Just sit around and mope." Shaking her head she made a move to stand up and leave but he grabbed hold of her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't," he said in a whisper. He looked up then, his eyes swimming in tears. She was able to take a good look at him now and she could tell he was still hurting. There were large bags under his eyes and his face looked pale like he hadn't been out in the sun for weeks. In truth he probably hadn't. it had been about two weeks ago that she had stood by his side and watched as his mother's coffin was lowered into the ground. She had expected him to breakdown but all he did was withdraw from her. He didn't shed a single tear and every time she tried to reach out to him he would pull away. But now she could see the pain evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled letting go of her wrist.

She took one of his hands in hers and smiled at him. "Don't be stupid Gen, you have nothing to be sorry about." He nodded and she watched as the tears fell freely down his cheeks. To see her usually strong friend falter like this tugged at something in her and before she knew it she felt herself breakdown alongside him. Memories of Gendry's mum flooded her mind. All the times she would tease Gendry along with her and how she always made Arya feel like she was family, when her own mother looked at her with disdain at times. She was a good woman and didn't deserve to suffer the way she did. She felt calloused hands rub at her cheeks and realised that Gendry was watching her intently, doing his best to wipe away her tears. She had thought to come here to comfort him but he wouldn't be Gendry if he didn't surprise her by turning the tables and being the one to comfort her.

"I don't like it when you cry," he said tenderly.

Her breath caught when she saw the intensity in his sapphire eyes and she could feel her face flush. He was so close to her and looking at her in a way that she recognised her brother Jon look at his wife Yigrette. It was the look her father gave her mother, that her brother Robb gave Dany. He had given her this look before when they had drunk too much alcohol but nothing ever eventuated and they would go back to just being Arya and Gendry. But things were different now, something had changed and before she had time to register what was going on he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She was stunned for a moment and when she felt him begin to pull away she grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

His tongue pried open her lips and she welcomed him, opening her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers. His hands found their way to her hips and in one swift movement he lifted her small form from the ground so she was nestled in his lap. When they finally broke apart for air the look of lust in his eyes sent a tingly feeling to her sex. He licked his lips as if savouring the taste of her on him and breathed in heavily before resting his forehead on hers. "I've wanted to do that for so long," he confessed. She closed her eyes briefly trying to calm the feelings coursing through her body.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't think…I didn't think you saw me that way," he paused. "Your past boyfriends have all been…intimidating."

She cocked her left eyebrow at him, clearly amused. "Ned and Aegon are hardly intimidating."

"Maybe not physically…but your mum approves of them and they come from good families."

She laughed at him. "Good families? Ned's mum has a new husband every few years and Aegon's dad is a psychopath. Why do you think Dany wanted so desperately to get away from them?" He didn't look convinced and she knew she would have to try harder. "Gen, I don't care what my mum thinks. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. Plus she approved of Joffrey dating my sister and look how that turned out. I think her judge of character is seriously in question."

He smiled a little, flashing that crooked smile of his. "Your mum was an amazing woman Gendry and just because you don't come from a family my mum deems acceptable means nothing to me, I would choose yours over theirs any day."

"It still doesn't feel real," he muttered. "I keep waking each morning expecting to see her but then I come out to this," he pointed to the mess around them. "I miss her Ar, I really fucking miss her and I don't know what to do," his eyes were welling up again as he spoke. "She's always been there for me whenever I needed her. Who do I go to now? I don't know my dad and I don't have any other family."

"You have me Gen," she whispered. "I can be your family." She held him close to her, his head resting on her shoulder as he let all the emotions he was trying to hide spill from him. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering promises of how she would always be there for him. She doesn't know how long they were like that for but they both fell asleep, Arya resting on his chest with his arm around her.

She felt something tickle her face and opened her eyes wearily. Yawning she pushed herself up and found two deep pools of blue staring back at her. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, late afternoon by the looks of it," he shrugged as he continued to push strands of her wayward hair off her face. "I love you Ar," he blurted.

"Wwwhat?" she stammered.

"I said I love you Ar, like really fucking love you."

"You…you love me?" he nodded.

With that said she initiated the kiss this time around and he happily obliged. She shifted positions so she now straddled him. He leaned back into the couch bringing Arya with him and experimentally moved his hands up and down her hips. Her whole body felt warm and she found herself craving more from him. Her body took control moving on its own accord, rubbing against his already hard arousal.

"Arya," he groaned placing a firm hold on her hips to still her movements. "This feels so amazing but we can't…not here like this," he said gesturing to their surroundings. "I'm a mess and this place looks like a slum. I…I don't want our first time together to be like that." He caressed her face lovingly, pushing back the loose strands of hair that escaped her already messy braid.

She bit her lip and nodded feeling a bit stupid for losing control. "Sorry, got a bit carried away," she said sheepishly. "This place really does need a clean though, and it smells like something has died in here."

"Yea I know I guess I'm a bit of a pig without mum around," his voice straining at the mention of her.

"How about I help you clean?" He looked at her shocked and mouth agape. "What's wrong?" She asked suddenly self-conscious.

"It's just…I never thought I'd see the day when Arya Stark offered to help clean something, let alone a whole apartment," he joked.

"Hey!" she exclaimed before punching him in the arm and laughing along with him. It was good to hear a genuine laugh from him again. "Come on the sooner we get started the sooner we get rid of that awful stench."

She stood up and held out her hand to help him from his position on the couch. "Hey Ar."

"Yea."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"I'll always be," she smiled. "Now stop procrastinating and help me clean."

**_Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also if anybody has any prompts they want filled send me a PM or leave a review and I'll do my best :)_**


	3. Happy Monday

**_[_****A/N]: Thanks again to all those who took time to review and the new follows and favourites. Happy to see this get a positive response. As promised here is the prompt request by anon where Arya can't keep her hands off her dirty mechanic bf Gendry. Hope it's ok!**

It was ten to six and his shift was almost over. Arya would be here soon to pick him up. It was a Monday night and that meant family dinner with the Starks. It was strange how easily they accepted their relationship. Catelyn was reluctant to begin with due to their age difference, but now she welcomed him with open arms. He slammed the hood of the last car he was working on down and began tidying up before closing. Walking over to the small bathroom used by staff he grumbled at his reflection. He would need to take a longer shower than normal. He was filthy, his skin covered in a mixture of sweat and car grease. He turned on the tap and lathered his hands in soap trying to get his black hands back to the natural tan they were at the start of the day.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar voice call out.

"In here," he bellowed in response. Turning off the tap he ripped at the paper towel roll to dry off his hands. He walked out to find a pristine looking Arya staring back at him. She looked amazing as always, wearing skin tight black jeans, a white fitted singlet and a patterned blue scarf that really brought out her quicksilver eyes. He licked his lips appreciating the view and would have loved nothing more than to run his hands greedily over her petite frame, but he knew she would have a fit if she got a single stain on her perfectly put together outfit. "You look nice," he smiled walking over to her and giving her a soft kiss. He made sure not to get his body too close, even though it was begging him to.

"Thanks…and you look…shiny," she smiled.

He looked at her confused and looked back down at his dishevelled appearance. "Shiny?" he questioned.

She nodded biting her lip and he saw something flicker in those grey eyes of hers. In an instant they had darkened. He knew that look. And then as if on cue her lips curved upwards into a smirk. Like she was planning something in that pretty little head of hers. She stalked towards him, carefully unwinding the scarf she had wrapped around her neck and placing it on a nearby bench. "Arya…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, flashing him a cheeky grin. "It's just getting so hot in here don't you think? And this scarf is so itchy." She continued.

He nodded slowly, swallowing hard as she got closer to him. He could smell her now. The fruity scent of her shampoo wafting up into his nostrils. It was a combination of apples, citrus and melon and he felt his eyes close as he took in the aroma. She always had this effect on him and his body was powerless against her. His eyes flew open as he felt her run one of her fingers up and down his arm. Starting at the top of his shoulder and making its way down to his wrist. She repeated the motion up and down and all he could do was watch, entranced by her movements. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you're like this," she breathed. All he could do was shake his head. "Well I do," she finished.

He doesn't know who moved first but they were both tangled in each other's arms, her white singlet now covered in the dark car grease that covered his own body. He placed a firm hold on her arse, giving each cheek a playful squeeze and groaning at the feel of the flesh in his palms. "What about dinner?" he panted.

"I'll just tell mum and dad that I'm not feeling well," she shrugged before lunging at him again and letting their tongues dance that familiar dance. His hands wondered down to the base of her singlet, lifting it up over her head, momentarily breaking their kiss. She growled at that but her deft fingers made quick work of his own ratty shirt revealing his strong torso. "Fuck Gen," she gasped. "I don't ever want to see you with a shirt on ever again."

"Same goes for you milady," he countered before unhooking the clasps on the back of her bra to reveal her perfect breasts. Without hesitation his mouth latched on to her right nipple. Licking and sucking at the pink berry. She moved her hands to grip the back of his head, pushing him harder into her chest and moaning as his tongue teased her. Moving to her left nipple he repeated his previous actions but let one of his hands travel down to the top of her jeans. His clumsy fingers attempted to pop open the button so he could feel her warmth around his fingers but failed miserably.

Sensing his frustration, she removed her hands from their resting place on his head and made quick work of her jeans, peeling them off so she was only left in a black g-string. "Seven hells Arya," he growled. "Get over here now," he demanded. When it came to Arya nobody told her what to do, especially not him. But she had made an exception when it came to anything to do regarding sex. She happily obliged and sauntered back towards him. He grabbed her roughly and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, before slanting his mouth over hers. Walking them towards one of the work benches he gave one of her cheeks a light slap, the sound echoing in the room and making his already hard staff jump with delight.

Placing her down on the cool surface he rubbed his fingers against the thin fabric of her underwear. Just as he predicted, she was sopping wet. "You're so fucking wet Ar," he grumbled before letting one of his fingers slip into her tight folds.

"Ohhhh," she cried as he pumped in and out of her in a slow and torturous manner. Her hips rocked against his hand, grinding into it for more friction. He sucked on her collarbone, making her whimper with need and proceeded to insert a second finger to join the first. "Gen…Gen…Gen," she panted over and over again as his fingers slipped in and out. His lips found hers again in a frantic kiss full of passion and lust, their tongues sliding against each other and exploring the others mouth. She tasted sweet but he wanted to taste something sweeter. Pulling away from her he kissed down her neck before bringing his face down to her sex. He ripped at her panties and threw the tattered material on the floor so her naked pussy was in full view. Removing his fingers, he sucked on them hungrily then spread her legs wider. "Oh God Gen, please," she begged. He smirked at her then stuck out his tongue so the tip of it lightly rolled over her centre. "Fuck!" she cried, as she threw her head back in pleasure. Taking that as a good sign he did it again, letting his whole tongue tease the lips of her clit.

"Delicious," he murmured before plunging his tongue deep inside her. He drank from her glistening sex as she rubbed her cunt against his face. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and as a result had a light sprinkle of stubble. She didn't seem to mind though enjoying the sensations of the prickly substance on her tight pussy.

"Mooore…" she whined her body now covered in a sheen of sweat and marked with spots of car grease from where his body made contact with hers. He now knew what she meant when she said he looked shiny. He was looking at an equally shiny Arya and it made his cock throb. Unable to hold off any longer he all but tore his remaining clothes off, letting them fall to the floor on a heap. With his staff now free from restraint he rubbed the tip at her entrance, groaning as he let it slide up and down. "Pleeease Gen…pleeease," she begged.

He loved having this power over her and continued to tease her until he could see her frustration boil over. Easing himself into her, his cock was overcome by the tight, warm and wet sensation of her pussy. They moved in unison as he pounded furiously into her, her cries filling the room. He grunted with each thrust and watched as her pert breasts bounced with each movement. Taking one in his mouth she cursed as his teeth and tongue toyed with her nipple until it was hard. Her feet dug into his arse for purchase as she tried to bring their bodies even closer. The sound of their hips slapping only intensified his want for his fiery little girlfriend and he captured her mouth with his. He let her suck on his tongue and moved his thumb over her nub causing her to jerk and break the kiss. "Fuck!" she moaned as he kept rubbing and fucking her. He could feel her walls start to close up around his member and sucked at the spot just behind her ear to help her reach her climax. His tongue flicked at the sensitive spot and it didn't take long for her to hit her peak, clawing at the skin on his back in the process. He continued to slam into her, his own release at breaking point.

"Kiss me," he ordered as his cock drove deeper into her. She willingly obliged, letting her tongue slither into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue and he felt one of her small hands reach down to cup his balls. Her light touch was all it took to push him over the edge and he came inside her with her name spilling from his lips. She smiled at him after they caught their breaths.

"That was amazing," she panted. Her hair was in disarray and her face a pretty pink flush. In that moment he didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful. He stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"It's always amazing," he replied kissing her on the nose. "You're going to have to soak that singlet," he said pointing at the stained clothing on the floor.

She shrugged. "I'll just buy another one." She ran the tip of her finger along his shaft causing it to jut out in excitement. "Now are you ready for round two?"

"Always," he countered leaning in for another kiss. He loved Mondays.

_**I hope that was ok anon and as always reviews are awesome and more prompts are welcomed :)**_


	4. Chef Gendry

**_[A/N]: This is for Kelpie169 who suggested I write Gendry as a sexy chef. I'm not going to lie this one kinda got away from me and is a lot longer than I wanted it to be. What can I say a girl gets carried away. Enjoy lovlies :)_**

She tapped anxiously at the screen of her phone. Refreshing the newsfeed for her profile page every few minutes in an attempt to keep her hands busy while she waited for her sister to arrive. It was usually Sansa who was prim and proper always arriving at least fifteen minutes early, yet somehow with only five minutes to spare before the class started it was Arya who was waiting. She grumbled with frustration and searched her contacts list for her sisters' number. She dialled and listened as it once again went straight to voicemail. She huffed and hung up, not bothering to leave another message. She reluctantly headed into the building where the cooking class was being held. Their mother had thought it would be a good idea if the girls knew how to cook good nutritional meals for themselves now they were flying the coop and making lives of their own. Arya didn't really see the value, she knew how to cook well enough. Sansa on the other hand had beamed at the idea much to Arya's dismay, yet the red-head was nowhere to be seen.

She picked out the piece of paper she stuffed in her jeans and read where the location of the class was. "Level 3, Room 302" she mumbled to herself and strolled to the elevators. There was no-one else in the lift which she was thankful for, but when she found herself in the room where the class was to be held, she noticed that there were only two work stations set up. _Great_, she thought, mum wasn't kidding when she said they were small intimate classes. The chef taking the class was nowhere to be found so she made herself comfortable and slumped down in front of one of the benches. She felt her pocket vibrate and pulled out the phone that had Sansa's name flashing across the screen. "Where the seven hells are you?" she hissed.

"I'm so sorry sis I'm not going to be able to make it," she giggled. Arya could hear a man's deep voice whispering something to Sansa and fumed as she realised it was Sandor.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SANS ARE YOU FOOLING AROUND WITH SANDOR!" she berated.

"Don't be like that Arya, I haven't seen him in months and well I'm sure you can show me whatever you learn at the class," she offered. "We're sisters and you know I'd do it for you so please don't tell mum, you know how she feels about him."

She should have been angry that Sansa was pulling the sister card on her but she couldn't blame her for wanting to spend time with her boyfriend. Sandor was actually a pretty nice guy once you looked past his burns and blunt nature. Plus he made Sansa happy and was the one who beat the shit out of Joffrey when he tried to get rough with her sister. "Fine," she huffed. "But you owe me big time ok?"

"Yea I promise, whatever you want, thanks sis and have fun."

Arya rolled her eyes. "As if that's going to happen." She hung up and looked around to see the back of the chef in front of her. He must have snuck in while she was on the phone to Sansa. He was tall. Not as tall as Sandor but still friggin tall nonetheless. His hair was cropped short and was a deep black colour. Something in the back of her mind was gnawing at her. She couldn't help but feel like she knew the man. When he turned around she felt her stomach do somersaults. His eyes were fixed on hers and widened with shock.

"Arry?" he exclaimed.

"Gendry?" she replied just as confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here! What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm learning to cook obviously," she said annoyed. She had met Gendry a few weeks ago. And by met, the two hooked up after a night out. She wasn't really the type to go and have random hook-ups but he was so damn sexy and she was way too drunk so naturally they fell into bed together. She felt her face start to warm as memories of the night flashed in her mind. The way his muscles tensed under her touch and the feel of his calloused hands against her skin. It sent a shock straight to her sex causing her to rub her thighs together to try and ease her need.

He ran one of his hands through his raven black hair and she couldn't help but look him up and down. An action that didn't go un-noticed on his part. "You just disappeared," he said deflated. "We had such a good night and I woke up to an empty bed!" his voice slightly raised. "I mean it was good wasn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course it was good, it was brilliant in fact…I just didn't want it to be awkward in the morning. I thought I was doing you a favour."

"A favour? Why would that be doing me a favour?"

"Because you wouldn't have to get rid of me. I mean that's what usually happens with one night stands right? The guy tries to dodge the bomb the next day?"

"Bomb?" his brows furrowing. "What the fuck are you on about Arry?"

"Yes bomb! You know a complete minga? Oh Gods I can't believe this is happening to me," she buried her face in her hands.

He laughed at her and grinned, revealing that sexy as fuck smile of his. "You're far from a minga Arry. Whoever told you that must have some seriously high expectations."

"Or you just have low ones," she blurted.

He frowned at her and stalked towards her so they were only inches apart. She took in a deep breath, his blue eyes bored into her and made her feel even smaller than she already was. "I happen to think you're sexy as hell and I don't make a habit of taking home random girls. You however made me break that rule, only to leave me feeling like a complete git when I woke up alone."

She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face, or the blush she knew was growing. She had to turn away from him, the intensity of his stare making her want to jump him right there and then. "Sorry I didn't think you were interested," she bit her lip. "How about we start over?"

He nodded, "I'd like that."

"Arya Stark," she said jutting her hand out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Gendry Waters," he replied before turning her hand so her palm was faced downwards and giving it a chaste kiss. "It's lovely to meet you Arya Stark." He made sure to emphasise her name, now that he knew Arry was only an alias. "Well since it looks like it'll just be the two of us shall we start?"

"Start…what?" she stammered.

He leaned into her, placing one of his hands on her knee and whispered "Cooking."

Her breath caught in her throat at the slight contact and she saw the blue in his eyes darken. "Umm…sure," she managed to croak out.

"You'll need to take off your jacket and scarf and put this on," he threw an apron at her. "You can hang your stuff on the hooks near the entrance." She removed the heavy clothing, leaving her in a tight green V-neck sweater. She saw his eyes go straight to her chest and made a note to thank Sansa for buying it for her.

After tying on her apron she moved to stand beside him. "So what are we making?"

"Pasta from scratch," he grinned. "Nothing out of a packet or bottle. But first you need to wash your hands," he gestured to the basin. She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. When she returned she saw that he had sprawled some ingredients on the opposite side of him. "You'll be working over there," he pointed. "So I can watch your technique," he added. "Normally we'd be on completely different work benches but since it's just us I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Whatever you say Chef Gendry," she said cheekily.

"So we'll start off with the pasta itself. It can get a bit messy but trust me when I say that once you've mastered this you'll never want to go back to that store bought shit."

"We'll see."

"So you've got a recipe sheet there in front of you to follow for when you try this at home but to make things easier I've measured everything out for you already."

"Kinda defeats the purpose of a cooking class if you're going to cut corners like that," she joked.

"Just shut-up and follow my lead," he countered.

"Do you talk to all your students like that?"

"No just the small ones that seem to be a pain in my arse," he mused.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now this is more of a common sense check but always make sure you're working on a clean surface. You don't want to end up with food poisoning."

"What wonderful advice."

"You won't think you're so smart when you end up with salmonella because you didn't take my wonderful advice. Now pour that bowl of flour in a mound on the bench." She did as she was told, listening intently to every word but acting as if she wasn't. "You need to make a well in the centre like this," she watched what his fingers were doing and it only transported her back to that night three weeks ago. _Get your shit together Stark!_ "And crack four eggs in the middle." She proceeded to crack the eggs, making more of a mess then him. "Use a fork to gently whisk the eggs and use your other hand to secure the outer walls of the flour. Continue whisking, gradually drawing in the flour as you go until the dough becomes thick."

Her arm was getting a little sore from the whisking but she was enjoying it. When the dough finally started to take shape she couldn't help but feel a little proud. "That looks good. Now use your hands to bring the dough together. Knead it until it's smooth and elastic. A good way of checking is to press it with the tip of your finger. If it springs back then it's ready." She watched as the muscles in his arms pulsated when he kneaded the dough. She thought his crisp white shirt would tear if he kept going the way he did. "Now we need to shape it into a disc and just sprinkle a bit of flour on top to lightly coat it. Once that's done we just wrap it in plastic wrap and allow it to rest for 30 minutes." He walked over to a cabinet, stretching to grab the plastic wrap on the high shelf. His shirt rode up slightly and she had a perfect view of his lean and perfectly sculpted abs.

"For fucks sake," she growled quietly.

"Sorry did you say something?" he turned facing her.

"Ah no nothing just talking to myself."

He made his way back to her plastic wrap in hand. They wrapped up their bundles of dough and set it aside. "So now what? Are we going to-"

She was cut off when his mouth captured hers. His strong hands wound their way around her hips pulling her up so she sat on the bench top. The bits of flour that remained on the counter now coated her jeans but she didn't care. His tongue prodded in and out of her mouth and she couldn't help the moans she made at the sensation. Her arms gripped the back of his neck, deepening the kiss so she could taste all of him. When they finally broke apart her chest was heaving, her lungs pumping at a frenzied pace for air. "Where did that come from?" she panted.

"Are you serious? You've been eye fucking me this whole time and that jumper…are you trying to torture me with that?" he grunted as he let his hands slide down her side.

"Me torturing you! Have you seen what you look like? I mean your arms are like…wow and then your shirt rode up and I saw your abs again…Gods Gendry do you have any idea how hot you are?"

He blushed at the compliment then moved his hands back up to her face. "All I care about is how hot you are and you are the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," he shot back.

It was her turn to blush. There wasn't much time for modesty as he let his thumb run over her lips before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers. His tongue coaxed its way in and explored the warm cavern. Her hands weaved into his thick black hair while his rested on her hips, pulling her in closer so his arousal sat pressed up against her heat. She canted her hips upwards, rubbing against him and making his hold on her tighten. He began trailing kisses down her jaw until he reached the spot behind her ear he remembered her loving. She made this adorable mewling sound when he let his tongue glide over the sensitive flesh. "I love the sounds you make for me," he teased as his kisses got lower. One of his hands found the bottom of her jumper, lifting it slowly. She raised her hands over her head so he could rip it off her completely, leaving her in nothing but a purple lacy bra. "Gods you're beautiful," he breathed. He let a solitary finger run down between her breasts, groaning as it made its way to the top of her jeans.

Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was surprised she was able to mumble a coherent sentence. "What if someone walks in?" she croaked.

"Well then they'll get a nice surprise," he grinned slowly undoing the button to her jeans. "You aren't nervous are you?" he said playfully, pulling down the zipper. She bit her lip and shook her head grabbing his hand and slipping it into her underwear.

"Never," she said huskily.

He let out a low grumble as he felt her wet folds encase his fingers. She was already so slick for him and he relished the little whimpers she let fall from her lips. His finger drove into her leisurely at first then quickened as he felt her rock against him. He added another finger and brought his free hand to knead at her left breast. He could feel her nipple spring to life at the gesture and hastily unhooked the back of her bra to free her breasts. She laughed at his impatience and helped him along, by slinking her arms out of the straps. The two perfect mounds of flesh bounced freely instantly causing him to latch on to her right nipple. His tongue swirled on the pink peaks, licking, sucking and biting until it was fully erect. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his shirt. She desperately wanted to tear it off his body and see that rippling chest of his but she was surprisingly more aroused by the notion of him fucking her in his work uniform. Good chefs were supposed to keep their chef whites clean at all times and she wanted to see how good he really was. To see if he could keep that crisp white shirt of his unmarked.

"Pants…now," he huffed.

"What?"

"Pants…off…now," he repeated. She shimmied out of the jeans, pulling the matching purple panties with them. It felt strange for her to be completely nude and him still fully clothed but it excited her nonetheless. He began to unbuckle his pants and let them drop to his ankles. With deft fingers she shoved his briefs down letting his cock jut out with pride. It was bigger than she remembered and she could already see the beads of pre-cum pool at the tip.

"Someone's a little excited to see me," she mused stroking the tip with her finger. He started to unbutton his shirt but she stopped him. "No leave it on," she smiled. "Let's see if you can fuck me without making a mess," she challenged.

"As milady wishes," he replied stroking her entrance with the head of his cock. She was still soaking and he easily pushed his way into her tight walls. Their hips were smacking against each other, her hair flying loose from her braid and their breaths coming out in short urgent spurts. He pushed away one of the unruly locks and crashed his mouth on to hers. One of his hands gripped her hip and the other cradled the back of her neck. His tongue dipped in and out of her hot little mouth. She managed to wrap her legs around him, pulling him in closer and meeting him thrust for thrust. Her body was coated in a light sweat and he could feel her pert breasts smash into his chest. She pulled her mouth away from his and started sucking on the skin of his collarbone, causing him to groan in response. "Fuck…fuck…fuck," he hissed in pleasure at the sensation.

He moved the hand that had once been firmly placed behind her neck to her nub. Flicking it and making her cry out. "Shit!" she screamed as he started to rub at her clit feverishly. It was all getting too much and she had to close her eyes to try and control her need to release.

"Open your eyes," he ordered in a hoarse voice. She snapped them open and stared into the intense blue watching her. "You're so fucking gorgeous," he breathed looking directly into her eyes. She lost all sense of restraint at those words and came apart with a shudder. He followed soon after, grunting her name as he spilled into her. Her body went limp and she slumped forward resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know cooking could be that fun," she giggled.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Only with you," he grinned. "We should do this more often," he offered.

"Cook or fuck?"

"Both," he said simply. "I like you and I'd like to see you again…properly."

"Properly?" she questioned.

"Yea properly, like go out on a proper date." His face started to redden and she had to bite back a laugh.

"Really? Well…ummm yea I'd like that too," she replied.

"Cool," he beamed. His eyes shot back down to her naked form and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I should probably put my clothes back on. I doubt this is very sanitary."

"Well we still have ten minutes before the dough is ready," he smirked. She cocked her eyebrow and pulled him down by the collar and they repeated their previous actions for the rest of the night.

**_So what did you think? I know lots of modern stuff coming out at the moment but need to get my mind of the show!_**


	5. Dinner with the Starks

**_[A/N]: This is for Veridissima and weasleypatronus. Thanks for the prompts and I hope I've done an ok job for you guys. Once again modern AU setting. It's the traditional Monday night dinner with the Starks but Catelyn has asked for everyone to dress up. Arya sees Gendry in a suit for the first time and let's just say she there's some awkward sexual tension, especially with her family around. _**

She was doing her best to listen to the conversations going on around her. Trying to appear as if she was enthralled by why Rickon thought Xbox was better than Playstation or how Sansa was irritated at her best friend Margery for getting the same haircut as her. She agreed that she preferred playing the Xbox over the Playstation but couldn't really see what the big deal was about the whole hair issue Sansa was having. Shouldn't she feel chuffed that Margery liked her style enough to copy it? Plus it wasn't like Sansa was the first person ever to get bangs. She glanced a sideways look to the man sitting across from her, his intense blue eyes finding her sterling grey. _Bastard_, she thought to herself as she quickly turned away but not before seeing the smirk on his face. For some stupid reason her mum wanted their typical Monday dinners to be themed this week. All the men had to suit up and the girls wear dresses much to Arya's displeasure.

When she saw Gendry come out in a black fitted suit with a skinny black tie she felt her throat close up and mouth go dry. She was never into guys who dressed like that, always preferring Gendry in his casual wear or grease ridden uniform. But seeing him with his hair properly styled, face clean shaven and attire perfectly matched she felt like she had, had the wind knocked out of her. He looked sharp and sophisticated. The type of man all girls gushed about and had posters of on their walls. Her body reacted instantly, a spark reaching her sex and already making her want to tear that damn thing off him.

And now here they were. Her trying her hardest to ignore the familiar burn in her centre and he looking sexy as fuck as always. The suit not only accentuated his god like form but it also drew her eye to his crotch. It was as if there was a neon light flashing in that vicinity and she had to stop herself from leering like some sex obsessed predator. She felt someone nudge her foot from under the table and snapped her head back to face the blue eyed, black haired man staring at her. "Stop it," she mouthed trying not to get lost in those deep pools of blue. The arrogant prick only smiled wider, flashing those pearly whites of his. _Gods he is gorgeous_, she groaned internally.

"What would you do?" Sansa said looking at her expectantly.

"Umm…sorry I missed that," she stammered.

"I said what would you do if you were in my position? I mean should I say something to her or just leave it?"

"I don't really know," she shrugged. "Is it worth getting into a fight over?"

Sansa thought about her response before shaking her head. "No I suppose it's not," she sighed. She felt Sansa lean in closer. "Gendry cleans up nicely doesn't he?" she whispered. "He looks like he's just stepped out of a magazine," she giggled.

"I guess if you're into that kinda thing," she waved off.

"Oh c'mon Ar I know you like the rugged type but your man does look good in a suit even you can't deny that. Plus don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been subtly eye fucking him from across the table," she mused. "You're lucky our brothers are clueless and that mum and dad think you're still young and innocent."

"I have not been eye fucking him," she hissed.

"Whatever."

Sansa turned from her, now talking about the latest episode of Revenge with their sister in law Jeyne. Turning to the other side of her she saw that Rickon and Bran were having a disagreement about some game she's never heard about. To avoid looking straight ahead she excused herself and headed to the bathroom. Why the hell was she feeling like this? They lived together for fucks sake and they had shagged more than enough times that he shouldn't have this effect on her still. She gave herself a few minutes before venturing back out. She rounded the corner but found herself trapped by the very person she was trying to avoid. "What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"I was worried," he replied easily. "Have I done something?" He asked concerned. "Because you keep ignoring me," he finished.

"I've got a headache," she lied. "And I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes you are, you can hardly look at me," he challenged. "Is it because of the suit," he questioned.

"What!? No of course not. Why would your suit have anything to do with it?" She dropped her gaze to her feet feeling her face flush.

"I look stupid don't I?" he huffed. "I knew I would, these things are just do damned uncomfortable," he was pulling at his tie. "And it's so tight! I feel like if I bend over I'm going to split my pants."

Her eyes shot up at him. "Don't be an idiot you look…you look nice."

"You don't have to lie Ar, I can take it," he chuckled.

"No I'm serious Gen, you look…amazing," she breathed her eyes flicking to his crotch momentarily.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Amazing huh?" he grinned.

"Oh shut up," she said punching him in the arm. He caught her wrist and pulled her into him, letting one of his hands travel down to the small of her back. She was wearing a green backless dress that reached her knees. It hugged her curves in all the right places, making her feel truly feminine.

He leaned into her, his clean shaven jaw brushing up against the side of her face as he whispered into her ear. "You know…you don't look so bad yourself milady." His lips skimmed her earlobe, sending shivers through her body and his hand slipped further down to grasp at one of her cheeks. She could feel his length rest on the top of her thigh and gasped at the contact. Gods she would have fucked him right there and then if her family wasn't in the other room. He pulled away, giving her a small peck on her lips and leaving her to support herself on shaky knees.

She watched as his retreating form made its way back to the dining room. Her eyes lingering on the outline of his toned arse. He looked over his shoulder winking at her as she was caught checking him out. She took in a couple of deep breaths before following him and sitting back down with the others. Sansa gave her a knowing look which she returned by raising her middle finger to push a strand of hair off her forehead.

"Arya why is your face so red?" Rickon all but shouted. The table fell silent and all eyes focused on her.

"I'm not red!" she countered quickly.

"Actually sweetling you're colouring is looking a little off are you ok?" her mother cooed. Sansa snorted, something very unbecoming of her but recovered by pretending to cough.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little…hot is all." She felt Gendry's leg run up her calf and proceeded to kick him in response. Her cool grey eyes sought his playful blue and shot him a warning look.

"It's getting redder!" Rickon exclaimed, completely oblivious to her discomfort.

"Gods Arya, you look like you had a fight with a tanning bed, and the tanning bed won," Robb joked thinking he was hilarious. Jeyne just shook her head embarrassed by her husband's lame joke. This night was taking a turn for the worse and she couldn't stop herself from being both angry at everyone and aroused by Gendry and the way his eyes were undressing her.

"Can you all please drop it, your staring isn't really helping," she snapped.

"Ok, ok everyone leave your sister alone," her father spoke up. "The food will be coming out shortly and your mother has been working hard for most of the day to get this done."

She was thankful when the food was brought out. There was a huge leg of lamb roast dropped on the table, along with a tray of baked vegetables, mashed potato and three different kinds of salads. Her stomach grumbled as the aroma filled her nostrils and her mouth started to water. Her mum hadn't cooked a home cooked meal in years and it brought back a rush of memories of when they were kids and this was the norm. They all helped themselves, Arya piling on twice as much on her plate than Sansa.

"It's not fair that you stay so tiny even after eating all that," Sansa said motioning to her plate. Arya just shrugged and kept shovelling the food into her mouth. Everyone else seemed to lose interest in her, the only sound echoing was the scraping of cutlery on the plates. She had just stuffed a large spoonful of mashed potato in her mouth when she felt Gendry's leg creep back up hers. This time however instead of resting on her calf it etched its way up higher until it was stroking the skin in-between her thighs. She almost choked, Sansa slapping her hard on the back. "Slow down Arya," she chastised.

Arya reached for a drink, sculling it to clear her throat. "Thanks," she croaked. She glared at Gendry who kept eating as if nothing had happened. She knew her face was beet red again and as if on cue, Rickon once again happily pointed that out.

"You'd be red in the face too if you almost choked," Gendry chimed in. She knew he was only trying to be nice but that just infuriated her further. He was the reason for her choking and for her stupid face flushing like a bloody teenaged girl. Without thinking she picked up her spoon and heaped a large spoonful of mashed potato on it. Jon had said something to Gendry so his attention was elsewhere. Grinning, she flung the food at him, hitting him on the side of his cheek. The look of shock on his face and the loud gasps that wrung through the room brought her back to reality. Gendry raised his right hand and picked at the mess on his face. She expected him to be angry. For him to rage at her or leave the table in a fit of fury. But he didn't. He just looked at the clump of potato in his hand and grinned. He picked up a piece of meat and before she knew it, he hurled it towards her smacking her on her forehead.

It was her turn to be shocked. She peeled the meat off and burst out laughing. Soon a chorus of laughter filled the room and their home cooked meal was being lobbed around the table. Even her parents were getting involved, her mother smearing potato in her dads face and him tipping salad in her hair. Gendry moved from his position on the table and stalked towards her with a plate of food in hand. "No, don't you dare," she growled as he got closer.

"Oh don't be such a sook babe," he teased.

She tried to get away from him, but he was surprisingly stealthy and managed to wind his arms around her waist before dunking the plate on her head. Normally she would be angry but she was bursting with laughter and seeing her hunky boyfriend grinning at her like she was the only thing that mattered only elevated that feeling. He leaned in and kissed her, ignoring the wolf whistles from her brothers. She pulled away from him, resting their food ridden foreheads against each other and grinning hopelessly.

"Ok everyone I think we've had enough excitement for one night," her mother called out. Everyone agreed and did their best to help clean up but she waved them off. "I'll get the cleaners to come in and do a proper job in the morning," she assured.

They all said their goodbyes and she and Gendry walked towards his car hand in hand. "So that was interesting," he stated breaking the silence.

"Yea, it was fun," she beamed. "But I'm still mad at you."

"For what? You're the one who started the food fight."

"Not for that you idiot, for what you did under the table and everything else that led up to that."

"What can I say," he shrugged. "I hardly ever see you all dressed up and I couldn't help myself. Plus you kept giving me that look."

"What look?"

"That, I want to fuck you right now look."

"Oh," she blushed. "I couldn't help it!" she protested. "I never thought you'd look so…so fucking hot in a suit that's all."

He leaned into her, pushing her against his car door. "So do I still look fucking hot milady? Even with potato and salad all over me?"

She bit her lip and pulled at his tie so their faces were only inches apart. "I think it might make you even sexier," she replied before crashing her lips against his. "But as hot as you are in a suit, I much prefer you in nothing," she murmured. "So let's go home, I've been dying to rip that off you."

"As milady commands."

_**As always reviews are appreciated :)**_


	6. All for a good cause

**_[A/N]: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. Happy to see some sort of response for this! This is another prompt where an anon requested: 'Charity lingerie fashion show in which Arya surprises Gendry by not only participating, but being the big finale! And afterwards... well I'll leave that up to your imagination'. This was a lot longer than it was supposed to be but I couldn't stop! _**

"Are you sure this looks ok?" he asked his best friend.

"You look fine mate, don't stress," the dark haired man replied.

"I'm not stressed, I just feel like a complete tosser in this," he shot back pointing to the grey suit he was wearing.

"There's a mirror over there in the corner. Go look at yourself, I promise you don't look like a tosser."

Gendry walked over to the said mirror and was shocked by what stared back at him. He looked like a completely different person. Someone who actually belonged in the world of the privileged and upper class. He felt Jon tap at his shoulder and saw the genuine smile he gave him. "Look I know this whole thing is still new to you, trust me I'm not the biggest fan either, but not everyone is like Joffrey."

"Yea I know, I mean your family is cool. Even Catelyn and Sansa have been nicer to me now they know I'm a bloody Baratheon, but still….I feel really out of place at these things."

"Welcome to the story of my life my friend. Don't worry we can be outcasts together," he offered. "At least you don't have to take part in the show like Arya," he chuckled.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

"Catelyn's forced Arya to take part in the show as punishment for her fight with that Bolton kid."

"She's not actually modelling is she?"

Jon shrugged, "Don't know, but can you imagine what hell she's putting them all through."

He couldn't help but laugh. He had seen the lengths Jon's little sister had gone through to avoid being dolled up. She would normally relent in the end but not without putting up a fight. He can still remember the first time he came across the youngest Stark girl. She was a slip of a thing with short shaggy hair. To anyone else she looked like a boy but Gendry wasn't as stupid as the rest of them. He could tell she was a girl as soon as he saw her face. Those large grey doe eyes of hers gave her away instantly. Grey eyes that he found himself thinking about more often than not in the last couple of years. But she wasn't a little girl anymore and he couldn't help but feel like some sick predator for noticing. "Umm…yea I'm sure she isn't make it easy," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey are you ok mate? Your face is looking a little...errr red," he finished.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that he was beet red. _Shit_ he thought. "Just a bit hot. Me and suits don't mix well."

"Whatever mate, we better get a move on."

They drove down the long driveway to the Winterfell estate. There were lanterns lit on either side of the road and waiters aligned every few meters holding out trays of bubbly. "How the other half lives," he muttered.

"You're part of the other half now Baratheon," Jon smirked. "So try not to be too judgey of everyone here."

Stopping at the spot where the valet's were waiting, the two men hopped out of Jon's Audi R8 and followed the crowd of people that were streaming into the area where the show was being held. He had tried not to think about her but little things kept reminding him of her. Like how the silver silks that decorated the tables made him think of her eyes. Or how when he saw a girl flick her hair over her shoulder it made him want to laugh, because that's how she would mock Sansa and her friends. His small smiles and moments of lapsed focus didn't go un-noticed by his friend.

"So who is she?" Jon asked.

"Who's who?"

"Who's the girl that's got you looking like an absolute muppet," he grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jon gave him an amused look. "So guy then?"

"Fuck up Stark," he grumbled.

"Touchy subject I see. Fine don't tell your best friend, but I'll find out sooner or later."

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm going to get a drink." He needed to distance himself from Jon and his line of questioning. He also needed something to calm his nerves and as much as he hated to have this in common with his dad, drinking was one of the few things that had that effect on him. He ordered a whiskey and coke and downed it within seconds.

"Slow down there big guy," a voice called from behind. He spun around and was greeted by blue eyes like his own.

"Hey Mya," he greeted, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Planning on having a big night baby brother?" she gestured to his empty glass.

"No," he sniggered. "Just umm…needed something to get me through this."

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad is it? I mean it's all for a good cause and you'll be seeing a lot of scantily clad women coming out on stage soon," she winked.

"What do you mean scantily clad?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"They're modelling lingerie you git," she rolled her eyes. "Why do you think there are so many people here? This is the one chance they can all openly ogle all the young up and comers. Even Jon's little sister has to do it."

"Yea but Sansa loves these sorts of things."

"Not Sansa you idiot. Arya!" she shook her head. "No wonder why she calls you stupid all the time!" she huffed in frustration.

All Gendry could think of was little Arya Stark in nothing but her underwear. A thought that instantly caused his cock to jump. "I've got to go for a walk."

He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached a secluded area. His heart was thumping erratically as the thought of a half-naked Arya kept pushing its way into his mind. _You are a sick, sick bastard_, he chastised himself. He took in a deep breath, taking the cold air into his lungs.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he said aloud, running his hands over his face. He walked over to a nearby tree and slumped down against it. He would probably end up ruining his suit but at that point he couldn't give a shit.

He heard giggling and groaned. "Just what I fucking need," he mumbled.

"Well who do we have here?" a whiney voice interrupted.

Gendry looked up to see his half-brother smirking at him. He was in no mood for the blonde haired prick and made it perfectly clear. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You should watch that mouth of yours bastard," he seethed. His face had turned an ugly shade of red, and his thin lips looked as if they curled into themselves.

Gendry rose from his seated position, his height and sheer bulk enough to make Joffrey take a few steps back. It was only then did he notice the brunette who was standing off to the side. "And who are you?" he asked rather unkindly.

"Margery," she said sweetly.

"Well Margery, did you know that he has a girlfriend?" The girl at least had the decency to look embarrassed. She was clearly aware of Joffrey's relationship status and he knew from speaking with Jon and Arya that most girls that ran in this social circle didn't care about things like that. As long as you were rich and came from a prominent family you were fair game.

"That's none of your business bastard," Joffrey sneered. The green in his eyes had a red ring circling them and he could tell by the slight stumble in his step that the boy was drunk. Gendry rolled his shoulders and made way to leave. He couldn't afford getting into a fight with the fool in front of him, as much as he knew he deserved it. "Where do you think you're going," his shrill voice called out. Gendry didn't even acknowledge him and continued to walk back to where the rest of the crowd had gathered. He felt a hand grab at his elbow and turned to see Joffrey's red angry face looking at him. "No-one walks away from me!" he screamed.

Gendry just shook him off. "Back the fuck off Joff. You don't want me to land you on your arse in front of her do you?" He nodded towards Margery. The blonde hesitated for a moment before releasing his grip.

"I'll deal with you later," he said through gritted teeth.

"I look forward to it brother," Gendry smiled back, delighted at frustrating him further.

He found his assigned seat next to Jon who was busy chatting to his brother Robb. Theon Greyjoy, a close family friend of the Starks and Robb's best friend was sitting across from him with his usual smug expression. "And where have you been?" he asked, his dark eyes staring at Gendry's blue.

"Just walking around," he replied casually.

"And did you happen to bump into any lovely ladies on your walk?" he probed. It was common knowledge that Theon was a bit of a player. Going from one girl to another and wooing them with sweet words, only to leave them on their own in the morning.

"If you think Mya is lovely then yes I suppose I did," he fired back.

"Ah yes the lovely Mya. She's a feisty one your sister. She has a bad habit of saying no too much."

"Only to you Theon," he countered. "That's what happens when you grow up in the real world. You learn to tell the difference between the truth and complete and utter bullshit."

"The ones that play hard to get are always the most fun to chase," he smirked.

Gendry just scoffed at Theon's bravado and focused his attention on the catwalk. The lights had started to dim down around them, leaving only the runway and stage to the side illuminated in light.

"Looks like the show is about to start," Jon said in a hushed tone. The throng of people around them began to still their conversations as Catelyn Stark made her way to the stage. Her introduction to the event went by in a whirlwind, his focus still on what Arya was going to be wearing. Music started playing and one by one girls made their way onto the stage. Catelyn still remained to the side, introducing each model that paraded in front of the roaring crowd. He was slightly embarrassed to be on the same table as Theon. The guy had no shame, screaming out for girls to 'shake it' and 'show him their tits.' Even Robb looked disgusted by his friend, especially when Sansa walked out and the prick had the nerve to call out if the carpet matched the drapes.

"Shut him the hell up!" Jon ordered Robb who was doing his best to put his hand over his friends' mouth. "He's making a complete dick of himself and us."

"Can't you see I'm fucking trying?" he snapped back. He could hear the sniggers from the other tables as they watched the two men struggling. They looked ridiculous and he did his best to ignore them. Eventually the fighting ceased and they were all back to watching the show as the respectable adults they were supposed to be. As each girl came out he felt the knots in his stomach start to unfold. It was getting close to the end of the show and there was still no sign of Arya. _Maybe she got herself kicked out_, he hoped. He turned to say something to Jon but was cut off by the cascade of gasps.

"And now to close the show we have Arya Stark, my youngest and most unruly daughter," Catelyn added with a chuckle.

Gendry felt his throat dry up suddenly. He tried to avert his eyes but they were glued to the vision in front of him. He was enchanted by her. By the expanse of smooth milky skin that was in full view. By the way she sauntered out on stage, so full of confidence. She wore silver pumps that shimmered under the light and see through stockings that were speckled with glitter. The lingerie itself was simple enough, a light blue colour that brought out her startling grey eyes. But it was the low cut of her panties that made him bite the inside of his cheek. The flimsy material rested on her hips, hugging them like a second skin and leaving nothing to the imagination. The breasts that she often kept hidden under layers of clothing or loose fitting shirts bounced lightly with each step. His cock twitching with each movement. A pair of large silver wings trailed behind her, making her look every bit the goddess he thought her to be. Her long dark hair was loose from her usual braid or messy bun and it only made him want her more.

"Bloody hell," Theon breathed. "When the hell did Arya Underfoot grow tits?"

Gendry didn't know what came over him but he found himself lunging at the wanker and landing a punch on his right eye. It took both Robb and Jon to pull him off the bastard and even then he was still seeing red. Theon was wailing, his hand over his eye as he screamed obscenities at Gendry. When he felt his breathing start to calm he noticed that all eyes were on them yet again. He chanced a glance at the stage and Arya was staring at him with a look on her face that was a cross between amusement and something else he couldn't place. "You ok?" Jon asked.

Gendry nodded but took the disapproving glare from Catelyn as his cue to leave. "I should probably leave," he muttered. "I'll talk to you later, can you tell Arya I'm sorry about ruining her show?"

"Sure thing mate," he grabbed his hand giving it a shake. "Thanks for shutting that fucker up. If it wasn't you it would have been me," he half laughed. "Don't worry, Arya would have loved it. She hates Theon as much as we do."

************************************************** ********************************He sat out the front of the Winterfell estate waiting for his taxi to arrive. He couldn't believe what had just happened. That he had somehow let his rage take over and acted like a complete drop kick at such a formal event in front of all these people. As soon as he heard Theon talk that way about Arya he lost it. He had never felt such a sudden surge of anger before and it un-nerved him. How the little Stark had such a hold of him already without even knowing it. He heard the shuffle of gravel and half expected to see a fuming Catelyn towering over him but to his surprise he was met by the steely grey of Arya Stark.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said back with a stutter. _Stop acting like a bloody teenager!_ She was wearing a robe thank god and when she sat next to him he could smell the scent of her shampoo attack at his senses. "I'm sorry about Theon and messing up your night. He can be such a prick sometimes and he-"

He wasn't able to finish before he felt her warm lips on his. His body reacted instantly and he moved with her, his tongue delving into her open mouth._ Is this really fucking happening? _She tasted sweet, a mixture of berries and wine, a taste he thought he couldn't get enough of. She nipped at his bottom lip and gave him another quick peck before pulling away to get some air. She lifted her fingers to ghost over her now plump lips, a smile forming on her beautiful face. "Don't be sorry," she finally said. "Theon is a prick all the time and I'm surprised it hasn't happened to him sooner."

He moved closer to her, licking his lips as blue eyes locked on grey. This time he made the move, their lips colliding with such force that she gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to unite their tongues in a battle for dominance. Her hands rested at the base of his neck and his found her hips for purchase, pulling her in so he could feel the curves of her body press into his. He groaned when he felt her plump breasts smash into his chest and when he heard her needy whines he was brought back to reality. "Arya" _breathe_ "we"_ breathe_ "can't."

"Why not," she asked biting her lip. "I'm not a little girl anymore Gendry, or didn't you notice?"

"Jon's my best mate," he tried to argue but when it came out it sounded weaker than he intended.

"So?"

"He'll kill me."

"He'll get over it."

They saw the headlights of the taxi as it approached. He was warring with himself, a list of pros and cons forming in his mind. There were more cons than pros but when he looked into those deep silver pools he had found so hard to get out of his head he took her hand in his and they both walked to the cab.

************************************************** ********************************He practically threw the money at the cab driver, not waiting for the change. With the way he was acting you'd think he'd never been with a girl before. But this was Arya and she made him feel things his body hadn't experienced before. And that was just from kissing. They all but ran up the stairs to his apartment and when he slammed the door shut behind him she jumped him. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, tongues sliding and gliding against the other. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and his hands were firmly planted on her arse. He gave both cheeks a squeeze before pushing her centre further into his shaft.

He tried to walk them back into his room but failed miserably as they bumped into walls and knocked over what little decorations he had littered in his apartment. When Robert had told him he was his father he thought it a cruel joke. But then the DNA results came in and there was no denying he was a Baratheon. He had refused Robert's money and gifts at first but then he finally relented after Jon talked him into accepting who he really was. This apartment was the first thing he accepted and he hadn't truly appreciated that until now.

He had managed to land them on his chase lounge, both of their bodies falling ungracefully on the soft fabric. She laughed against his kisses and he chuckled along with her. Their desperation for one another somehow humorous all of a sudden. Pulling back he looked down at her. A sleet of moonlight streamed through the room, making her glow beneath him. Once again he was left speechless by the sight. Her hair was fanned around her and the top of her robe had opened to reveal the top half of her breasts. He felt her hand stroke his face and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I've imagined this for so long," she confessed.

His eyes shot open, searching her face for any traces of a lie. "How long?" he found himself asking. Curious to see if she had wanted him as long as he wanted her.

"Too long," she answered. "Far too long."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said exasperated.

She only laughed at him. "Do you really want to talk about this right now?" As much as he wanted her he needed to know why he hadn't picked up on any signals earlier. Taking his silence as a prompt to continue she huffed before speaking again. "I didn't think you were interested. I mean look at you. You're one of the hottest guys I've ever seen and girls practically throw themselves at your feet. And well I'm just me…so I didn't entertain the idea any further…until tonight."

"And why tonight?"

"You're certainly full of questions aren't you?" she mused. "To be honest I don't know why tonight. After you punched Theon I came to see you to thank you for it and well one thing led to another and here we are," she shrugged. "But if you want to stop?"

"Don't be stupid," he grinned, leaning back down to kiss her hard. He could feel her smiling smugly and began to trail kisses down her neckline to her collarbone. Her breath caught when he nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her ear so he continued to let his tongue roll and swirl over the spot. With nimble fingers he untied the belt to her robe, pulling her up so he could pull the thick fabric off her. She responded eagerly, helping him by freeing her arms in a swift movement. They were both breathing hard and he let his hands explore every curve and plane of her petite form.

Lifting himself off her he threw off his jacket, and pulled at his tie clumsily. He struggled to pop open the buttons to the white crisp shirt he had bought earlier that day so Arya helped him along by tearing at it, causing them to fly all over the place. He laughed at her impatience but she silenced him by raking her long fingernails down his well-muscled torso. The sensation sending a jolt of electricity through his body and ending at his cock. It was then that he noticed she was still wearing the lingerie she had modelled. "This," he said running his hands down the flimsy material, "is the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen." He fingered the top of her stockings, rolling each leg out of the glittery cloth. He left hot kisses as each piece of bare flesh was exposed, the wet patch in her underwear growing with a burning need. Moving his hands back up her legs his thumbs hooked the sides of her blue panties, dragging them down at a snail's pace and tossing it to the side. He groaned as her naked pussy was in full view. His cock was begging him to ram into her. To let the warmth of her walls massage his painfully hard erection. But he reframed. He didn't want to rush this. This wasn't some random hook up with anyone. This was the little dark haired spitfire who had invaded his dreams for the last few years and he was going to savour every moment.

He gently pushed her thighs apart, spreading them so he could see the pretty pink folds of her glistening sex. He ran one finger along her slit, her wetness already coating it. Pushing into her, he was welcomed by the sound of her moaning his name. He sped his movements and injected a second finger while his other hand travelled up to knead her left breast. "Fuck!" she cried as he added a third finger. Her eyes were clouded with lust and as he fucked her with his hand he watched in marvel as her perfect breasts bounced with each thrust. "Please Gendry," she whined wanting to sate the fire in her belly.

"Not yet," he choked as he removed his fingers completely and buried his face in her cunt. She jerked as his tongue collided with her wet lips, eliciting a sweet cry from her. His hands journeyed south, hooking behind her knees and lifting her up from the couch so he could delve deeper. He felt her hands in his hair, pushing him into her as she rubbed her clit against his face. He let his tongue lash in and out of her tight hole, her taste on him like a drug, making him want her more. He sucked harder while simultaneously stuffing her with his fingers. It didn't take long for her to come undone. Her juices flowing freely and his tongue lapping at them ravenously.

"Jesus," she panted. Her chest rising and falling at an un-naturally fast rate. He wiped his mouth on his forearm and smiled at her smugly.

"Glad to be of service milady," he joked, using the old nickname he knew always got a rile out of her. As expected she smacked him on his bicep, a loud smack echoing.

"My turn," she said licking her lips. Before he knew it she had changed their positions. He was lying pressed against the couch and her hovering above him with a predatory gleam to those grey eyes he loved so much. Her deft fingers made quick work of his pants, his already hard cock springing free and begging to be touched. Her soft hands stroked his length, her thumb grazing the head of his shaft and spreading the liquid that had pooled there. Her eyes never left his as she sunk down and let her tongue slide up and down him.

"Gods Arya," he growled. She giggled at his reaction which only made him even hornier.

"Do you want me to suck it?" she teased. He nodded. Of course he wanted her to, what kind of man didn't want a gorgeous girl sucking him off? "Say it," she said. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fucking suck it," he barked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said waving her finger. "Where are your manners Gendry?"

"Fuck Arya!" he grumbled. "Can you please suck my dick?"

She winked at him then lowered her face again, her warm breath on the tip of his cock. "Ok," and she engulfed him. One hand firmly on the base while she took him further into her mouth. He wound his fingers in her thick mass of curls and thrust upwards. She moved her hand to cup his balls and let him move faster, allowing him to fuck her mouth.

"Arya, Arya, Arya," he chanted as he felt the build-up in his abdomen reach boiling point. Her eyes were still on his, urging him on. She sucked harder and her hold on his balls squeezed him in a way that made it hard to stop himself from coming. "I'm, I'm," he started to say but it was too late, he felt his release hit him and watched as she sat idly, letting his seed spill freely into her mouth. She gulped down his cum, licking the remaining semen from his shaft and instantly making him hard again. "Fucking hell," he said in awe. "That was just…so fucking amazing."

"I aim to please Sir," she said mockingly.

"Get over here," he said reaching for her. He flipped her over so she was wriggling beneath him. He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, pulling the last piece of clothing to her midsection so her tits were out in the open. He attacked one nipple, relishing the whimpers she released. When he was satisfied it was hard enough he moved to the other. His tongue swirling around and teeth lightly scraping the pink areolas. He let his hand slide down to her heat and moved from her nipple back to her pulse point. "Are you still wet for me Arya?" he whispered. She only moaned as he felt her sopping wet folds for himself. "Now I want you to beg little wolf. Tell me what you want me to do to you?" None of the words she mumbled made sense. "Tell me Arya. Do you want me to fuck you?" he said more forcefully. He wanted to hear her beg as well but he wasn't sure if he could wait.

"Yesss!" she hissed. "Gods yes, fuck me Gendry, fuck me now!" That was all the answer he needed and he aligned the head of his arousal to her entrance. He slowly entered her and felt her tight walls clamp around him. He drove his cock slow and deep into her and she matched him, gripping his shoulders for purchase. "Faster," she whispered into his ear and he happily obliged, impaling her with his staff. Beads of sweat pooled on his forehead, both their bodies now slick and glossy due to their love making. He was pounding into her now, her cries of pleasure and his loud grunts ringing through his apartment. He pulled her up so they were in a seated position and so he could bury his face in those perfect tits of hers. She yelped at the sudden movement, but recovered easily and bounced on his cock as he canted upwards. Her mouth slanted over his, their tongues tasting the other. He could taste himself on her and she on him, both moaning and groaning when their peaks came closer.

Her tight walls massaged his throbbing member and he could feel his balls tighten as the threat of his climax drew nearer. He wanted to feel her come with him inside her so moved her hand down to where they were joined. He moved her hand over her nub urging her to touch herself. His hand remained on top of hers, moving it for her until she shook him off and took charge. Her body started to tremble and her kisses became sloppy as she was getting close. "Come for me," he ordered. She threw her head back and he seized the opportunity to suck on the sensitive skin on her neck. Her touches became more urgent and his thrusts more feverish.

"Gendry!" she wailed when wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Her sweet nectar trickled down his balls, the sound of their hips slapping pushing him over the edge.

"Arya!" he grunted as his cum mingled with hers. He lay his head on her shoulder and she nestled hers on his. They fit perfectly. Like their bodies were specifically designed to join as one.

************************************************** ******************************** He ran his fingers through her nest of curls and she ran her forefinger up and down the length of his arm. He was afraid it was all a dream and that soon his alarm would blare in the background waking him up for another day of life. "What are you thinking about?" she asked breaking him from his reverie.

"I'm thinking about how awesome my life has gotten lately," he said kissing her on the top of her head.

"And why is that?"

"Hmmm…I don't know maybe because I've got a gorgeous girl in my bed," he moved to tickle her.

"Gendry stop…stop!" she screamed in-between laughs.

"Nah, not stopping until you promise me."

"Promise you what?" she cried, her abs hurting from all the laughter.

"Promise to model for me again," he tickeld her harder. "In private," he finished.

"Ok, ok, ok," she conceded. "I promise."

He stopped and pulled her in for a hug. "Good because I have the perfect outfit in mind," he said seductively.

**_Don't forget to review. It would be great to hear your thoughts!_**


	7. Lipstick on your collar

**_Lipstick on collar prompt from SapphireBlueJiyuu – Whether it be territory marking, adultery, or just them being too drunk. Hope I did your request justice! And happy reading :)_**

**Gendry**

His feet had a mind of their own, leading him in the direction of the brown haired, grey eyed girl he hadn't seen in over six years. His palms were sweaty and adrenalin rushing as he got closer to her. She seemed oblivious to his gaze on her and when he finally caught her eye she smiled at him before lunging at him and enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Gendry!" she shrieked as he felt her small form press up against his.

"Arry," he grinned returning her hold with equal fervour. A sense of relief washed over him as she looked up at him the way she used to before she left. His concern that her time away would change her crumbling in an instant. "It's good to see you again little miss."

She punched him in the arm lightly. "I'm not that little," she complained. "Well not as little as I was last time I saw you," she relented when she saw the amused look on his face. She was right, she wasn't a little girl anymore. The once gangly child had grown into a stunning young woman. She had curves that he could never imagine her ever having and she grew into her features. Her once horsey grin now sensual and thin lips now plump and ready for kissing. The rather red lipstick she had on didn't go un-noticed and he found himself staring at them more than he should.

"Well you're still tiny to me," he teased.

"No you're just freakishly tall," she bit back sounding like her old self. He noticed how the girls she had been talking to earlier had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. "So how has life been treating you?" she asked genuinely.

"Not as exciting as yours no doubt," he shrugged. He didn't really like talking about himself and he was more interested in hearing about her. It didn't help that his focus was elsewhere. He tried not to look at the tight black dress she was wearing, or how her lean long legs were begging to be touched.

"Oh don't be boring," she chastised. "I've spent a large portion of the night talking about me and it would be good to hear about someone else for a change," she whined.

"That's because you are far more interesting than anyone else here." _Oh Gods he was flirting with her!_ He was half expecting her to look at him with shock or slap him and walk away but she didn't. She just stood there and he noticed how her cheeks reddened a little. _Was Arya Stark blushing?_ She dropped her gaze momentarily before flicking those startling grey eyes back at his blue.

"Well I happen to think you're very interesting," she replied with a smirk. He gulped, completely taken aback by her response. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes and he found his ability to form words stripped from him. He attempted to sputter something out but felt someone bump into him and saw those beautiful ponds of silver shift from him to the body next to him.

"Arya!" the voice exclaimed. He watched as a blonde haired man encased her in his arms. He was shorter than Gendry and nowhere near as built, but the way Arya's eyes lit up when she saw him made his stomach curdle.

"Ned!" she said clearly thrilled. He didn't know who this Ned person was but he didn't like the way his eyes looked over Arya with awe. He clenched his jaw and bundled his fists to the side. He was angry. The rage coursing through him at an alarming rate. He knew he would do something he would regret if he continued to watch the scene in front of him unfold. Without bothering to say his good-bye, he stalked off, making his way out into the fresh air. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He berated himself mentally. She was just talking to a guy and he had no right to feel or act the way he did. _She was just a friend right?_ He sighed heavily taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

**Arya**

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter all over the place. Her heart was racing and she was sure the others in the room were looking at her strangely as a result. She had bumped into a few girls she knew before she left home. Meera, Shireen and Arianne were just like she remembered and it was easy to fall into conversation with them. In the back of her mind however thoughts of a black haired and blue eyed boy never lost its hold. She had spotted him from the corner of her eye earlier on and felt her breath hitch when she saw him smile at someone. He was as perfect as she recalled. He was dressed simply in a white collared shirt with a grey V-neck sweater thrown over the top and jeans. You could still see the outline of his perfectly sculpted body underneath which had her mind racing. His hair was cut shorter now, no longer the shaggy mop he wore when they were younger, but his bright blue eyes only seemed to intensify with age.

"So Arya what were the boys in Braavos like?" Arianne asked bringing her out of her reverie.

"Tanned, often lathered in oil and very passionate," she smiled remembering her ex Jaqen. He was her first kiss and first real boyfriend. They ended on good terms, both parties agreeing that being friends was for the best.

"Yum," Arianne replied causing the others to erupt in laughter. Arya just rolled her eyes and shook her head before she felt someone's gaze bore into her. Tilting her head upwards she saw Gendry had somehow made his way over to her from across the room.

"Gendry!" she squealed with delight and threw herself at him. Her mind was screaming for her to stop. To play it cool and act nonchalantly about the whole thing, but her body had a different idea. He stood awkwardly for a second but soon his strong arms wrapped themselves around her, bringing their bodies closer so she could feel every bump and ripple of his body. She didn't even notice that the girls had made themselves scarce leaving the two of them alone in their corner of the room.

The mood between them suddenly changed. She noticed how his eyes would flicker down to her lips when they spoke and she silently thanked Sansa for picking that particular shade of red for her. He began flirting with her and she felt her cheeks flush. _Is this really happening? Is Gendry fucking Waters really standing across from me, looking at my lips and flirting with me?_ She screamed internally. She dropped her gaze as a means to settle her nerves but was overcome with a sense of confidence that forced her to look back into those cerulean eyes.

Throwing all modesty aside she gave as good as she got and flirted right back. His reaction was priceless and she had to contain her laughter as he looked at her completely gobsmacked. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and at how flustered he seemed to be. The silence between them only added to the sexual tension and just as he was about to speak she saw someone brush past him and grab hold of her. "Ned!" she said genuinely surprised to see her old friend. He had grown a lot taller than the last time she saw him but there was no doubting this was the same boy who used to follow her around. She knew he had feelings for her and judging by the look he gave her now those feelings were still present. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, she just saw him as too much of a friend.

"You look amazing as always," he murmured.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. Being complimented on her looks was still something she wasn't totally comfortable with. "You look great too," she offered.

He just smiled. She looked behind him so she could introduce Ned to Gendry but saw his retreating form head for the doors. "Sorry Ned I'd love to chat but I've got to go grab my friend," she sputtered. She didn't give Ned a chance to respond, brushing past him and weaving in and out of the crowd of people. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by calling out his name so just followed him until they were both outside.

"Gendry!" she called out when they were finally alone. He turned to face her, the shock evident on his face.

**Gendry **

He turned as he heard a voice call out his name. To his surprise it was Arya. Her breath came out in an irregular pattern, as if she had just been running. "Arya, what are you doing here?" he asked genuinely confused by her presence.

"I…ummm…I don't know," she said truthfully. "I…guess I just wanted to keep talking."

"What about the other guy you were talking to? The blonde?" he questioned

"Ned?" she asked. "What about him?"

"You seemed pretty close," he mumbled. Visions of Ned and Arya filling his mind and making the fury in him resurface.

She looked at him incredulously. "Gendry…are you…are you jealous of Ned?"

His eyes widened and he was thankful it was dark so she couldn't see how red his face felt. "No!" he said far too quickly.

This only made her laugh. Normally he would have loved to be the cause of her laughter but when it was at his expense it only made him angrier. "Ned is just a friend," she said stepping closer to him. He could feel her breath on his chest and watched as her deft fingers crawled up his arm. He felt dizzy, their close proximity causing his mind and cock to stir.

"And what about me Arya? Am I just a friend?" he managed to choke out. He took another step closer to her causing her to gasp as their bodies made contact.

"What do you think?" she replied, pulling him down for a kiss. Her lips were soft against his when they moved in tandem. He stumbled back in an attempt to bring her closer than she already was and found himself perched up against a tree. _Where the hell did that come from?_ He thought but was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her tongue invade his mouth. Their tongues struckeach other withequal forceboth parties relishing at the feel of the other. His hands found their way to her hips and hoisted her up so their faces were level. She broke contact briefly as she released a little yelp at the action but he captured her mouth with his soon after. Now that he knew what it felt like to kiss her he never wanted to stop and the little moans and whimpers she made only urged him to continue.

He felt her pull away from him and he growled in frustration at the loss of contact. "What are you-"He was cut off as he felt her trail kisses down his jaw and along the side of his neck. She nipped at the skin just behind his ear causing his hold on her to tighten. He let one of his hands trace the curve of her bottom and gave it a firm squeeze, delighted at the sounds she elicited. "Fuck!" he groaned as he felt her roll her hips. The friction making his already hard cock jump for joy.

He shifted their positions, pinning her petite frame against the trunk of the tree. The moonlight danced across her features, revealing her lust filled stare and dishevelled appearance. Her perfectly painted lips were now smudged with red and he could only imagine what state he would be in. Without breaking eye contact he brought one hand to the hem of the little black dress she wore. Sliding it up he revealed the simple black g-string she wore. "Jesus Arya," he grumbled as he fought the urge to rip off the thin fabric and fuck her hard against the tree.

"You like?" she breathed, her look a mixture of amusement and lust.

"Do you like?" he asked as he let his thumb ghost over the cloth separating him from her pussy. Her eyes closed and she let a soft moan escape her lips before nodding vigorously. He pushed her panties aside and let one of his fingers slide up and down her entrance. He already knew she was wet for him by the feel of the damp material, but he wasn't prepared for how warm and inviting she would be when he slipped his finger into her tight folds.

"Ohhh," she whined as he pushed it in and out. She gripped his shoulders for purchase, her nails digging in with each movement. A second finger joined the first and a third followed soon after. She was grinding her cunt against his hand, blue eyes never leaving grey as he watched her reach her peak. Her juices ran down his hand, her breathing hot and heavy as her chest heaved with each breath.

He slowly eased his fingers out of her, bringing each finger to his lips one by one. Sucking on them loudly to emphasise how wonderful she tasted to him. "You're delicious Arya," he whispered, causing her to shiver. "Will you let me taste you again?" he asked letting her feet drop to the ground. Her eyes widened but she nodded. He slowly dropped to his knees and pushed her dress up so it bunched around her waist. This time he rolled her underwear down her long lean legs. She stepped out of them and he tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. "Beautiful," he murmured as her bare pussy was in his line of vision. He placed one hand on each of her thighs, pushing them apart slightly before burying his face between her legs. She was far sweeter at the source, her sweet tangy aroma surrounding him. She wound her fingers in his hair and he felt her nails scrape along his scalp as his tongue plunged deeper.

"Oh…Gendry…shit…fuck," she whimpered as her climax approached. He could feel her muscles contract as his tongue explored her tight cunt. "Please…Gendry," she pleaded, begging for her release to come. He joined a finger with his tongue as they prodded in and out of her. With a final flick to her nub, he felt her spasm around him, her arousal flowing freely into his eager mouth. He lapped at her juices hungrily before leaving fat wet kisses up her body. "That…that was amazing," she sighed when he finally came face to face with her.

**Arya **

She felt boneless. The things Gendry had done with his tongue and fingers left her breathless. Jaqen had been her first for everything, but nothing he did compared to what Gendry just did then. It didn't help that her senses were heightened by the fact they were out in the open. Anyone looking to find a breath of fresh air would certainly bump into them. "That…that was amazing," she found herself gasping as his face came level with hers.

"No you're fucking amazing," he replied, kissing her softly on the mouth. She could taste herself on him but it didn't deter her from turning it into something more passionate. She let her tongue slide into his mouth while one of her small hands clawed down his chest until it reached the opening of his jeans. Smiling into the kiss she undid his top button before sliding down the zipper. His bulge was barely contained in his briefs and she moaned as she felt it jump at her touch.

"You're so hard," she whispered. She let her fingers glide up and down the outline of his shaft before letting them creep under the fabric. His tip was already wet, the beads of pre-cum accumulating at the top. The skin was soft and silky and the hair surrounding his length wasn't course or wiry like Jaqen's. She reversed their positions so he was once again leaning against the tree. Biting at his neck, she lowered herself, peppering kisses down his fully clothed body. She lifted his shirt and jumper momentarily so she could let her tongue run down his toned abs and with nimble fingers pulled at his briefs to reveal his proud cock. She licked her lips before wrapping her mouth around his throbbing manhood. His sounds of pleasure gave her the reassurance she needed to continue. Taking in as much of him as she could she sucked and licked at him, one hand moving up and down and the other cupping his balls.

He fisted a handful of her hair as he gently canted his hips forward. She relaxed her throat and let him take control. His thrusts became more urgent and in a matter of minutes he was pounding into her, fucking her mouth with need. "Arya…I'm…I'm…gonna come," he tried to warn but she didn't pull away. She held her stance and after a few more pumps she felt the rush of warm, salty liquid fill her mouth. She swallowed the creamy fluid and licked up the remnants that remained. She could feel his legs shake and smiled that it was her doing. That familiar burn in her sex was re-ignited and she wanted nothing more than to have him impale her here and now.

On wobbly knees, she raised herself back up and kissed his jaw then the corner of his mouth. "You're pretty delicious yourself," she finally said. She rested her head on his chest, the steady drum of his heartbeat soothing to her ears.

He chuckled. "This is the best fucking night ever," his voice hoarse. "I was almost not going to come but then…I don't know I got a feeling that I should. Looks like fate's on my side for once."

"Well I'm glad you did," she said truthfully.

"Me too," he grinned. "So what next?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Umm…how about we go back to your place?" she said shyly. "It's just I'm getting cold out here in the open and I err…don't really want to go back home." She noticed how he swallowed hard again and she could feel his heart rate increase. "But if you don't-"

"No, I want!" he cut in. "I mean I would love that," he said more composed.

"Cool well I just have to grab my coat from the cloakroom."

"I don't think you should go in like that," he wiped the skin around her mouth to reveal smeared lipstick. "I'll go in and grab it. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

"But what about you? You've got it all over your face too."

He pulled out a handkerchief he had tucked in his pocket and wiped his face. "How about now?"

"All good," she smiled. She wondered if she should have told him about the lipstick on his collar but thought against it. She wanted to make sure any girls he passed along the way knew he was hers. Gendry was right things were definitely looking up, not just for him but for her also.

**_Hope you guys liked it and as always reviews are welcome!_**


	8. Jealousy

**_[A/N]: The three times Gendry gets jealous and the one time he doesn't, because who doesn't love a jealous Gendry?_**

**One - Hot Pie**

They had been travelling without food for days and fatigue was starting to settle in. Hot Pie's usual complaints were dulled down to muted groans and even Arya's fiery attitude was somewhat subdued. She would still mutter the occasional 'stupid' or 'idiot' to keep appearances but she wasn't fooling anyone. Especially not him. He looked up at the sky, the sun ever so slowly making way for nightfall. "We should make camp somewhere," he sighed. "It's not safe to walk in the dark and we could all do with a bit of rest."

"And food," Hot Pie added. "Real food, not bugs," his eyes directed at Arya. The young girl just glared back at him, her fire suddenly a lit once again.

"Well how about you find us something better to eat then!" she growled.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" he argued.

"Shut-up the both of you!" he grumbled. "Hot Pie if we have to eat bugs to survive then that's what we have to do, so stop your whining!"

They found a small clearing that was nestled under thick foliage and only a few hundred meters from a flowing stream. They had walked passed it on their way to their camping spot and thought it would be safer to remain close, but still maintain enough distance so as not to bump into any unwanted company. "Hot Pie, stay here and try to collect as many dry sticks as you can. If we're lucky enough to find any kind of meat we'll need to cook it." His chubby friend nodded and set off to start collecting the materials needed.

"What about me?" Arya's small voice piped up.

"You're coming with me. You know I'm not much of a hunter." A smile crept on her face. Something he hadn't seen in a long while.

As predicted his only contribution to their dinner that night was the fact that he carried everything. _Gendry the mule_ he thought bitterly to himself. No matter how many times Arya tried to show him the right way of catching a fish, or sneaking up on prey, his heavy footsteps would lumber about the place alerting everything and anything around them of his presence. She on the other hand moved on light feat. Although she liked to think of herself as anything but a lady, in moments like this he could see that side of her come through. There was a graceful elegance to her movements, like she was dancing with the elements around her.

"This is amazing Arya!" Hot Pie beamed, digging into one of the large fish she procured for them. They had been extremely lucky that the stream held any semblance of life at all, most were filled with nothing but sand and rock, the only fish too small to bother with catching. But it seemed the Gods, new or old were looking down on them that day and they were finally able to sate their hunger.

"Thanks," she beamed triumphantly. "Gendry helped too," her grey eyes glancing over to his blue. He smiled at that and he noticed his heart beat that little bit faster when she smiled back.

The rise of the sun welcomed them to another day. They began packing what little supplies they had left, now adding some much needed food to their packs. It would mean another few days of survival, that is of course if they didn't run into any trouble. He watched as Hot Pie waddled towards Arya, a huge grin on his face. He knelt down next to her and leaned into her. She didn't seem to mind, even when he noticed his lips brush past the skin on her ears. He balled his hands into fists and stalked towards the two. What he planned to do when he got there he didn't know, but all he could think of was how dare he touch her. He stilled his steps when he saw Arya jump in excitement and wrap her arms around the other member of their little trio. "Thank you, thank you," she cried.

He felt something stab at his gut at that. What did he say to make her react that way? As if sensing his presence she turned and looked at him with child-like wonder. "Look Gendry," she said pushing forward her open hands. Looking down he saw her small palm full of those berries he knew she liked. "Hot Pie found some when he was gathering wood for the fire." He watched as she stuffed a couple into her mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"I got you some too," Hot Pie offered. He shook his head and marched back to finish his packing. He shouldn't have acted so rudely, but for some strange reason he suddenly had an urge to punch the other boy in the face.

"I'll have his if he doesn't want them," Arya cut in completely oblivious to his rage. In typical Hot Pie fashion he didn't think anything of Gendry's change in mood either.

"Let's go!" he barked, his mood darkening as he watched the other members of his group walk side by side eating their berries. It was then that he realised he wished it was him in Hot Pie's place.

**Two – Edric Dayne**

_The Brotherhood without banners in the flesh_, he thought. They didn't look like much of an opposing force, just battered men in worn armour. They were men like him. Fighting the wars of their lords, but now they had no lord left to fight for, so they fought for the small folk. He silently thanked the Gods that is wasn't Lannister men who found them and that the one called Harwin recognised Arya.

When they arrived back at the brotherhood base they were brought forward to meet Beric Dondarrion. The man was a sight to behold. He looked as if he had lived through a hundred and one battles and he could see the confused expression on Arya's face when she looked the man over. "He looks different," she whispered to him. "Sansa thought he was handsome once," she continued. "But he looks anything but now," she finished.

He shrugged his shoulders, not really sure of how else to respond. It was then that he saw a young boy step out from behind Beric. He had mousy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that looked almost purple. The sheepish look the boy gave Arya didn't go un-noticed by him and when he was introduced as Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall, he felt his heart sink a little. He expected Arya to scoff at him, but instead she smiled at the little lord, the two hitting off instantly. _This is how it starts_, he thought bitterly.

He didn't like the way the little lords eyes followed Arya. His infatuation with her was obvious and he didn't even have the decency to at least try to be discreet about it. He sought her company far too often, always coming up with an excuse to talk to her. Tonight was no exception. For the first time since he had met her Arya looked like the proper little lady she was supposed to be. Her hair was still cropped short, but had grown longer since when they first left Kings Landing. She had grown taller too and her features had matured slightly. The chubbiness in her cheeks beginning to melt away to reveal sharp angles that promised the beauty that was to come. The dress she wore was one size too big for her, but still highlighted the feminine qualities she had kept hidden under her baggy tunics and breeches. He downed a large gulp of the mead before him, doing his best to avoid gazing at her budding breasts and the swell of her hips. Or how pretty she looked when the dirt was scrubbed clean from her face, revealing perfect milky skin.

"Slow down there boy," Harwin said slapping him on the back. "You have all night to drink so enjoy it."

He woke up with a throbbing headache. It felt like someone had struck him with an axe and even the softest of sounds sounded like a thousand drums beating in his head. The sun seemed brighter than usual and he found himself squinting for most of the morning.

"What's wrong with you?" a familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Nothing," he grunted. He turned to face the slip of a girl. Her steely eyes looked at him curiously.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing," she probed. "And why are you squinting? It makes you look stupid."

"Go away milady!" he said through gritted teeth. He didn't have the patience to deal with her today.

"Don't. Call. Me. Milday!" she grumbled back.

"As milady commands," he bowed mockingly knowing it would anger her further. She pushed at him then punched him hard in the chest before storming off.

"Stupid bull!" she screamed.

He hadn't seen her for the rest of the day and went looking for her. He felt guilty about the way he treated her and as a way to make amends had sharpened the blade of a small dagger he found. He searched throughout the camp for her, asking the men that passed him by if they had seen her. All of them shook their head and he found his headache returning. _Where are you Arya?_

He continued his search to the outskirts of the camp, but there was still no sign of her. Finally relenting he made his way back to the forge. He would just have to give it to her another time. It was then he heard the familiar smack of wood against wood and the muffled cries of Arya. His feet moved faster than he thought possible to where the sound was echoing from. Dressed in her usual tunic and breeches he watched as she danced around a blonde haired boy. "Too slow!" she teased as he tried to meet her parries. "Left, right, left, left again," she called out confusing the boy further. He couldn't help but grin, especially when she ducked to avoid one of the swings directed at her and stuck her foot out, effectively knocking the boy on the ground.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. "It seems my lady that your skill is beyond mine," the boy conceded with a chuckle. It was then he realised the boy was Edric Dayne. _Little fucker_.

"You'll get better," she offered jutting her hand out to help him up. Edric took it without hesitation and Gendry watched as the Lord of Starfall held onto Arya's small hand longer than necessary. He then took a step closer to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Arya looked down shyly, avoiding his intense stare, her cheeks a pretty pink colour.

Unable to watch on, Gendry turned and left as silently as he could. He needed a drink and needed to talk to Harwin about what it took to join the Brotherhood.

**Three – Jon Snow**

He was lost in thought, the steady thrum of his hammer connecting with the raw steel before him, luring him into a trance. The heat of the flames licked at his skin, protecting him from the cool northern winds. The door swung open and he was greeted by the short breaths of his apprentice, Wayland. "She's back!" he gasped.

"Whose back?"

"Arya Stark!" he said excitedly.

Gendry dropped his hammer, narrowly avoiding his foot. "Are you sure?" he questioned. There had been a number of imposters claiming to be the youngest Stark daughter, but all of them found false. People thought if they simply brought a girl to them with dark hair and grey eyes that they would be fooled, but she was much more than that.

"Well Lady Sansa and the Lord Commander seem to think so," he replied. Gendry hurriedly followed Wayland, slipping on a tunic and a large fur coat to keep the cold from settling in his bones. A large crowd had gathered to witness the return of the supposed long lost Stark girl. He gently pushed his way through and was greeted with a low growl and a pair of golden eyes staring deep into his blue.

"Nymeria, come!" a woman's commanding voice called out. The wolf or rather direwolf, backed away slowly, before turning completely and bounding towards its owner. Gendry's eyes travelled to where the beast sat protectively next to its master. His breath caught as a pair of sterling silver eyes looked right at him, a smirk playing on her lips. He knew he was staring, his eyes taking her in. Her long lean legs, clad in tight riding leathers. Her taut, flat stomach and pert breasts, barely contained in the fitted jerkin she was wearing. He swallowed hard, but was brought back to reality when those beautiful grey eyes drifted to her bastard brother Jon Snow. There was a light in them that shone when she looked at him. A light he desperately wished he could have been the cause of.

It had been three moons since her return and he still hadn't had a moment alone with her. Each time she passed him, he felt his heart practically leap from his chest. He had never thought Arya to be an ugly child. He knew she held a unique kind of beauty, one that would flower into something more with age. But he never expected this. For her to be the cause of so many men losing their breaths, just at the sight of her. As pretty as a winter rose, her beauty surpassed that of her sister Sansa.

He stood by silently as lords sworn to house Stark came by to seal their allegiance with the prospect of a union with Arya. Each were kindly turned down, Arya in no shape or form ready for such a commitment. He couldn't stop the smile on his face forming with each refusal. Especially when Lord Edric Dayne of Starfall thought himself worthy enough to make the same offer. Just like the others his offer was politely declined.

Since his arrival in Winterfell, he had found solace in visiting the Godswood. He remembered Arya telling him stories of how peaceful it was during their travels, and always felt a little closer to her by praying there. He heard voices float through the woods. Following them, he hid behind a rather large bush to see Arya and her brother Jon sitting before the heart tree. She skimmed her fingers through the warm waters of the hot spring and lightly flicked them at Jon.

"Don't think I won't throw you over my shoulder like I did when you were little," he scolded playfully.

"I'd like to see you try Lord Commander," she teased.

He only laughed at her, shaking his head. "I knew you were still in there somewhere," he smiled. "I missed you little sister," he sighed, taking her hand in his. Gendry felt like he was intruding on something private, but couldn't rip himself away from the scene unfolding in front of him.

"And I you," she replied. "No matter how hard I tried to forget I could never forget you," she confessed. "But I'm not the little girl you remember anymore Jon. I've…I've done things that I'm not proud of."

"Shhh," Jon cooed, wrapping Arya's small form in a tight embrace. "We've all done things we aren't proud of. All that matters is that you came back. You're a Stark of Winterfell and this is your home," he finished, planting a small kiss to the top of her head.

"So are you," she said quietly.

"No I'm a Snow and I belong on the Wall with my brothers," his voice sad. "But you'll always be my little sister and I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you too."

Gendry felt a lump form in his throat and left brother and sister alone to their privacy. Arya was the closest thing he had to a family, but it seemed she only had space for one bastard in her heart, and it wasn't him.

**The one time he didn't**

He beat furiously at the blunt weapon before him. The image of her in that dress haunting him. Teasing him with what could never be. The light green silk, clinging to her like a second skin, showing every curve and plane of her perfectly sculpted body. The Dragon Queen had come to visit, her nephew Aegon by her side. A match made of ice and fire, he heard people say. Arya Stark of Winterfell was to wed the Dragon Prince Aegon Targaryen. North and South would unite once again and heal the wounds of the past generation.

This is what he wanted to avoid. He knew he would lose her eventually but he didn't think it would hurt this much.

He was so lost in his own self-pity that he didn't notice the small figure slip through the partly opened window. "Did that poor sword do something to annoy you?" her voice teased.

He dropped his hammer immediately, the heavy object landing on his foot. "Seven hells Arya!" he hissed in pain as he hopped around like an idiot. In his disorientated state he managed to trip over the water bucket next to the anvil, and crash face first into the hard stony ground. "Aargh!" he grumbled as he felt his hands and knees sting in pain.

"Oh Gods Gendry!" she shrieked, concern lacing her voice. "I'm so sorry I didn't think…well I didn't think you'd do that," she lightly chuckled. She knelt down beside him, taking his scraped hands into hers. "You're bleeding." Her grey eyes looked over him worriedly.

"It's fine," he tried to shrug. "You just took me by surprise is all." He slowly rose to his feet, his pain momentarily distracted by the beauty before him. Using a damp rag he wiped away as much of the blood and soot off his hands as he could. "Are you ok?" he asked wondering why she was in his forge.

She smiled at him. A real smile. The kind that made her eyes sparkle and made his heart beat faster in his chest. "You're the one who has hurt himself and you're asking me if I'm ok," she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's late Arya, shouldn't you be inside the castle with…with the Prince," he swallowed hard.

She looked at him with a sad expression. The beautiful sparkle now gone. "Do you want me to go back to the castle with him?" she asked quietly. Her voice was so soft, only a whisper like she was afraid of the response.

He should have said yes. If he had any honour at all he would have. But he was a bastard, and everyone knew that bastards were selfish creatures. "No," he croaked, his gaze fixed on her. "I don't ever want you to go back to him," he said boldly.

They both took a tentative step towards each other. His blue eyes boring into her grey as they inched their way closer to the other. He hesitantly offered her one of his hands, praying she would take it, but fearful at the same time of what it would mean if she did. Her small hand wound into his and he felt a sense of comfort wash over him. She moved her body closer to his and he could smell the sweet aroma of rosewater fill his senses. "I don't want him," she said faintly breaking the silence. "I've never thought of anyone like that…except…except for you," she blushed.

He closed the remaining distance between them and stroked her cheek with his free hand. "You're all I've ever wanted," he breathed. His lips hovered above hers, his eyes seeking hers for permission. When she nudged her nose against his, he leaned into her, their lips softly caressing. He felt her other hand creep up and weave its way into his thick black hair. The kiss became more urgent, his tongue slipping into her mouth. They battled for dominance and he relented in the end, letting Arya have this win. They finally pulled apart, taking a moment to breathe.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" she giggled.

"I…I didn't think you wanted me," he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"There was only ever you, you stupid bull."

**_Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	9. Frenzy

**_[A/N]: Yay it's AxG week! I couldn't help myself and had to at least attempt to respond to one of the 7 prompts. Here is my take on the 'frenzy' tag and as always I couldn't help but weave a bit of smut in there. Enjoy and as always reviews are loved :)_**

He stormed out of the inn and into the pouring rain that did little to temper the boiling rage that bubbled within him. His breathing was unsteady and his heart beat furiously against his chest, begging to be let out of the rib encased cage. Pushing roughly at the door to his forge he slammed it shut behind him, causing the walls of his home to shake in response. "Fuck!" he shouted at no-one in particular, his voice echoing around the soot clad room.

He paced back and forth in an attempt to sooth the fury that beckoned to be released, but it did little to block the vision of her out of his mind. He had no right to feel the way he did he knew, yet as soon as he saw the man's hand caress her in a way he could only ever dream of something in him turned. His jaw tightened and all he could see was red. He wanted blood, his blood for touching her that way and looking at her that way. He wanted to kill every single man in that bloody inn for the impure thoughts he knew would be running rampant in their minds. The same thoughts that continuously ran through his mind day and night when he thought of her.

Shaking his head he planted both of his hands on the anvil, his fingers curling over the edge as his grip tightened. He tried to slow his breathing, taking in long deep breaths but nothing seemed to work. Images of her and that blonde haired, purple eyed lord kept invading his thoughts. They were probably already locked away in one of the more expensive rooms, a room that he would have to save moons for. He imagined Ned's greedy hands roaming over her petite frame. Groping and grabbing at everything as she wriggled beneath him. He imagined him slanting his mouth over hers and his tongue prodding in and out of her plump pink lips. He imagined the sound of her soft moans of pleasure as Ned inserted one of his fingers into her wetness, pushing in and out until she came screaming his name.

He closed his eyes to try and focus on anything but her. "Think of Hot Pie, think of Hot Pie," he mumbled over and over, but his mind wouldn't stop torturing him. The possibilities of what she and Ned were doing was making his head spin. He shouldn't have left her in there with him. He should have had the balls to go up to her and tell her how he felt. Instead he ran away like a craven, too scared to face her, too scared to tell her the truth about why he wanted to be knighted all those years ago. He did it for her. Everything was for her, why couldn't she see that? _It's because she doesn't want you. She never wanted you. You're nothing but a bull-headed bastard. Not worthy of the Princess of the North, _his mind taunting him.

Letting his rage consume him, he pushed over the anvil with ease, the loud thud and clattering of tools ringing in the room. Picking up one of the small wooden stools he had placed in the corner, he hurled it at one of the walls, watching as it splintered into tiny pieces. He grabbed at whatever he could find and flung it or snapped it. He was broken and he wanted everything around him to be broken too. When there was nothing left to smash he punched at the wall. His fists were bloodied, the skin peeling off his knuckles with each punch. He ignored the searing pain that shot through his body, gritting his teeth as he continued to pummel the defenceless wall.

"GENDRY!" he heard someone scream his name. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him, he continued to punch furiously at the still wall. The pain now forgotten as he was lost in a trance. "GENDRY!" he heard again. The high pitched shrill stilling his movements. Twisting his body he turned to face the owner of the voice, but was greeted by the silhouette of a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" he grunted, annoyed at being disturbed. He watched curiously as the person approached him slowly, drawing the hood down around them.

"What have you done?" her voice softer than usual. Her chestnut curls tumbled over her shoulder in a loose braid and her steely grey eyes looked like melted silver in the faint moonlight that streamed through one of the shattered windows.

He looked around him, the realisation of the damage he had done hitting him full force. "I…I" he stammered, before lowering his head in shame. He was unable to maintain eye contact with her, his actions surely proving he really was what they all said he was. A bastard.

"You're bleeding," she said as she took small tentative steps towards him. He felt her small hands clutch at his, his body flinching as her fingers ghosted over the tender flesh. "Why?" she asked.

He shook his head, unsure of how to answer. _Because of you. It's always because of you_. "I was angry," he confessed, still not looking her in the eyes.

"I can see that," she said with one eyebrow raised. "But why were you angry?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about princess," he replied flatly.

"Princess," she scoffed. "So we're back to that now are we?" bitterness creeping into her voice. "Well Sir Gendry, as your princess I demand you answer me."

His blue eyes shot up to find grey ones glaring back. "I saw something I didn't like," he shot back, the feelings from earlier beginning to resurface.

"And so you did this?" she said motioning towards the mess surrounding them. "And your hands Gendry. Whatever it was couldn't have been bad enough to make you do that to yourself."

_It was_, he thought. _I'd cut my own arm off for you_. "You wouldn't understand," he huffed turning away from her again.

She was too quick though, positioning herself directly in front of him again, only this time she was closer. A lot closer. "So help me," the softness in her tone returning. The cold steel that had been present in her eyes was now replaced with the glittering sparkle that had him falling in love with her all over again.

"I…I can't…I shouldn't," he said trying to distance himself from her but she had him cornered, his back now firmly planted against the wall. Although he towered over her, in that moment Arya Stark seemed like the most frightening yet beautiful creature he had ever seen. "Please Arya," he begged. Being this close to her was torture. The way she was looking at him, right through him, had his stomach churning and his heart racing. His throat was dry and his balls tightening as her scent filled his senses and the warmth of her body muddled with his.

Noticing the effect she was having on him, she grinned at him wickedly before pressing her body even closer to his. He groaned in response, the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest sending a spark straight to his groin. "Why were you mad Gendry?" she asked again.

_Just tell her you idiot_. "He was touching you," his voice gruff. "And you seemed to like it," his teeth grinding with each word.

"You're jealous," it wasn't a question but a statement. "Ned means nothing to me," she said strongly. "He was never part of my pack." Her hands moved back down to grab hold of his. Without breaking eye contact, she brought his bloodied knuckles to her lips, blowing over them softly before pressing tender kisses to them. "But you…I could never forget you. No matter how hard I tried, you were always there."

He felt himself release a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. _What was she saying?_ "I…I don't understand."

She giggled at his confusion, a bright smile forming on her pretty face. "And you wonder why I call you stupid," she japed. "I don't want Ned Gendry, the only man I've ever wanted was you."

He shook his head, "but I'm just a bastard."

She smiled at him. "My bastard," she said possessively. "My Gendry."

His eyes flicked down to her lips before he licked his own subconsciously. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and his rested on her hips. Who moved first he couldn't tell, all he knew was that her lips were on his and they felt softer and tasted sweeter than he ever imagined. His tongue begged her mouth for entrance as it ran along the bottom of her lip. Arya obliged, their tongues clashing against one another for control. To his surprise Arya yielded, something in the back of his mind warning him that it wouldn't always be this easy. They broke contact momentarily, both gasping for air before returning to their heated kiss.

Her hands travelled up to the base of his neck, anchoring herself to him as he pushed her body closer to his. Moving his grip from her hips to her arse, he lifted her tiny body off the ground, allowing Arya to wrap her legs around his waist. With her centre pressed firmly against his growing arousal, she began to rock her hips as the kiss deepened. His mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses along her jawline and neck until he reached the crook of her neck that had her whimpering with want. "Do you like that m'lady?" It was his turn to tease. When all he got was a low threatening growl, he returned to his kisses, the wanton sounds he ripped from her lips urging him to continue.

His head was spinning, the accumulation of her moans and the feel of her body writhing with his almost making him come undone in his breeches. Mustering up the will power to stop he pulled away from her, earning another less than pleased bark from Arya. Before she was able to barrage him with a long list of insults, he threw her over his shoulder and hurriedly made it to the small cot he called his bed. As gently as he could, he lay her down before proceeding to crawl on top of her and resume their actions from earlier.

"Please Gendry, please," she begged. He knew what she was asking and maybe if he wasn't made of bastard blood he would ignore her urgent pleas. Being the bastard that he was he complied, swiftly helping her out of the blue grey gown that made her look every bit the lady she so desperately tried to hide. In nothing but her small clothes, Gendry sat back, his eyes taking every inch of newly exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful Arry," his voice husky. She blushed at that, her cheeks a pretty pink to match her now swollen and reddened lips.

"Thank you," she said shyly before reaching up for him. She helped him out of his tunic, his bare chest now on display for her wondering eyes. Her long fingers traced patterns along his torso, mapping out the contours of his defined abdomen. His eyes shut on instinct, her feather light touches providing a calming effect. Her touches went lower and lower until they hooked into the waistband of his breeches.

"Arry," he said pained. Wanting so very much to be able to resist but not wanting to at the same time.

"I'm sure Gendry," she answered in understanding to his warring mind. She eased himself out of his breeches, his cock jutting out proudly. Her eyes widened in shock, but that was short lived as one of her tentative hands began to stroke him. Moving up and down he groaned as she tightened her grip, her thumb rubbing at the pools of pre-cum on the head of his throbbing shaft. "Stand up," she ordered.

His eyes flew open, the confused look on his face apparent as she giggled. "Whhatt?" he choked out.

"Stand up," she ordered again, her voice unwavering. He stood on shaky legs, still at a loss at what was going on. _Has she changed her mind?_ He watched as she stripped the last bit of clothing covering her body, his hand reaching out to cup one of her perfectly rounded breasts. "Later," she grinned, slapping his hand away. He was nervous but excited at what Arya had planned. She was eyeing his cock hungrily, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she licked her lips. Before he had time to react she lowered herself so her face was level to his crotch. In one swift movement her mouth was on him. The wet and warm sensation making him buck into her.

"Fuck!" he growled as she took him in bit by bit. His hand grasped the back of her head as he weaved his fingers into her thick unruly curls. "Gods Arry," he said over and over again as she moved up and down his length. One of her hands gripped his backside with the other cupping his balls, rolling them with her nimble fingers. He bit down on his tongue in an attempt to delay reaching his peak, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. It didn't help that Arya was making these sounds that only made him want to drive into her harder. "Arry…I'm…I'm," he started but before the words could spill from his mouth, he felt his release hit him. He did his best to pull out, but Arya held her position firmly swallowing his seed with ease.

She looked like a goddess, her hair now loose from its braid, cascading over her shoulders and covering her pert breasts. With one final lick to the tip of his cock she sat back on the cot, her hand seizing his as she pulled him on top of her. "Who would have thought you could be so sweet," she smiled pushing the hair out of his eyes.

He smiled back, grabbing hold of her hand and placing soft kisses along her wrist. His mouth captured hers, the kiss slower, deeper and full of longing. He let his fingers travel down the planes of her lithe body, lingering at her breasts longer than necessary and toying with her nipples until they were stiff and hard under his touch. They ventured down further to her slick heat, her arousal coating his fingers. He attempted to insert a finger into her tight folds but hissed in pain. "Your hands," she panted memories of his earlier actions plaguing his mind. _You bloody idiot_, he chastised himself mentally.

"It's ok," he assured. "It doesn't hurt that much," he lied. "I just forgot," he finished lamely.

"No," she replied firmly. "I don't need you to do that Gendry," she said stroking his cheek. "I'm ready."

Before he could summon a reply she cut him off, briskly crashing her mouth on his. This time she took charge, her tongue victorious in their little dance. He positioned himself at her entrance, allowing his member to slide up and down her slit before working its way into her. She was so tight and he was afraid she would break if he pushed any further. "I'm ok," she smiled. "I promise." He rest his forehead against hers and continued to ease himself into her. It took every single bit of restraint he had to stop himself from pounding into her. He could feel the barrier of her maidenhead, his eyes seeking hers for final approval. She kissed him in reply and he held that kiss, until he was all the way inside her.

Her movements stilled as she allowed her walls to accommodate the intrusion, but began to roll her hips experimentally. "Move," she whispered and he happily complied. He moved slowly at first, allowing her to match his pace, but soon it became frantic. Her sounds of discomfort evaporating into shrieks of pleasure. "Ge…Ge…Gendry," she howled over and over. Their bodies were dripping in sweat, causing them to slip and slide over each other. It was a frenzy of moans and groans and slaps and snaps as he bucked wildly into her.

He was on the verge of seeking his release but held out for her. He wanted to feel her come undone with him still inside her. "Please Arry," he begged. "Come for me, come for me," he pleaded. Their eyes locked, blue focused on grey and that was all it took to send her crashing over the edge. He watched in wonder as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her body. The flood of her juices and the clamping of her walls helped him find his second release of the night, his seed spilling into her.

He placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then to the tip of her nose, rolling to the side so his full weight wasn't pressed against her. He pulled her small form into him, her body fitting perfectly against his. The missing piece to make him feel whole again. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "I've always loved you."

She stroked his face in amazement, a radiant smile planted firmly on her face. "I know," she confessed. "That's why I came back. Every wolf needs a mate Gendry and you're mine. So if you ever try and leave me again I'll cut off your balls and feed them to Nymeria."

He chuckled at her idle threat. "I'd rather die than leave your side," he said tightening his hold on her. "And if I see Ned so much as look at you like that again I'll cut off his balls and feed them to Nymeria myself."


	10. Abandon

**_[A/N]: In response to day 2 of AxG week – Abandon to leave completely and finally. I may not have really filled the prompt - I kind of took it as leaving but didn't want it to be sad. There's enough of that in the actual books ppl I don't want to have it in fanfiction either. Sorry not my best work, struggled with this one. As always feedback is welcomed so review!_**

She stared at the reflection looking back at her. Red puffy eyes and a nest of unruly curls that looked in no shape or form ready to be tamed. She looked terrible, yet not terrible enough to chase away the affections of the man she could never love as more than a friend. She looked at the diamond ring in front of her. At any opportunity she would slip it off her finger, the thought of them becoming man and wife bringing on a new wave of grief.

"Oh Arya," a soft voice called from behind. She turned to see her older sister Sansa look at her with sad eyes. She came over and wrapped her in her arms, the gesture would have been soothing for most but Arya found herself breaking down even more at the action. "Shhh," she cooed as she stroked her hair. "It hurts at first, but with time you'll find your heart mending…and who knows, you may even grow to appreciate having Aegon as your husband."

Arya shook her head furiously at the thought. "I can't do this Sans," she sobbed. "The thought of us," she gulped, "being married makes me want to retch."

Sansa sighed before standing and looking down at her sister. "You really love him don't you?" Arya nodded, biting her lip as the tears streamed down her face. "Then go to him," the auburn haired beauty smiled.

"Whhaat?" she stuttered in reply.

The older girl cupped her sister's small hands in hers. "Gendry, go to Gendry," she began. "I've never seen you look so…lost before," she confessed. "I know you're doing this for mum and dad but…it's not worth your happiness," she finished.

"But what if they never speak to me again. I…I can't lose you all," she said in a whisper.

"You won't lose me," she smiled. "Or the boys, you know they would stand by you no matter what."

"But mum and dad?"

"Dad will get over it eventually, mum might take a little longer," she sighed. "But this is your life Arya, not there's. You have a choice, either stay here and marry a man you could never hope to love…or go find that bull-headed boy of yours."

Jumping to her feet, the youngest Stark girl threw her arms around her sister. "Thank you," she murmured, before roughly packing her bag. Giving her sister one last hug she mouthed her good bye.

Grabbing the ring from her dresser she made her way to the guest room Aegon was staying in. She knew it was cruel to leave this way, but she thought it would be worse if she didn't tell him to his face. Arya Stark was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them. Taking in a deep breath she knocked softly on the door.

"Arya?" he questioned, a wide grin spreading on his face. He really was handsome, especially when he smiled.

"We need to talk," she sighed, fiddling with her hands.

"You've been crying," he said, raising his hand to wipe away her tears. She flinched and pulled back, wanting to avoid the intimate gesture. "What's wrong?" his voice hurt.

"I can't do this," she blurted. She pulled out the ring, offering it to him.

He looked at her in shock, his blue, almost purple eyes widening in horror. "No," he shook his head. "You're not doing this," he pleaded stepping closer to her.

She stepped back, trying to distance herself from him. "I don't love you Aegon," she cried. "I know you think you love me, but I wouldn't make you happy. You deserve more than someone who would end up resenting you."

"But I could make you love me," he argued. "With time, you could learn to love me," tears now rolling down his face.

She shook her head sadly at him. "No I wouldn't, I'm sorry," she said finally before bolting out the door. He didn't' follow her, something she was thankful for. When she stepped out into the cool night she instantly felt a weight lift from her small shoulders. _Freedom_, she thought, a smile forming on her face.

She jumped into her black Jeep, turning the key to the ignition to hear the rumble of the engine. The 20 minute drive to 'The forge' seemed to take hours, her impatience growing by the second. Parking out the front she noticed that the lights were still on. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. They hadn't spoken since that day. She had been too stunned to say anything at first, but then it was fear that had kept her from saying those three words back. He was her best friend, the boy who knew her when she was nothing but a gangly child. The only one she had shared her most private thoughts with. What if she screwed it up by changing what they had? Instead she broke his heart. It was too late, she had told herself over and over. She was already with Aegon and they were supposed to get married. She thought she loved him, but the thought of not having Gendry in her life was much too unbearable. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Taking in a long slow breath she walked up to the entrance. She stretched up on her tip toes, her arms reaching upright for the ledge above the door. She felt around for a few short seconds before she found the silver key that was always left there in case of an emergency. Unlocking it, she crept inside, the warmth of the hearth warming her instantly. She watched as Gendry beat at the steel in front of him, all his focus placed on the sculpture he was currently working on. It was amazing how he could turn something people saw as mere junk into something so beautiful.

Distracted by the way the muscles in his arms tensed with each strike she didn't realise she was heading straight towards him, kicking over a bucket filled with scraps in the process. "Shit!" she swore as she attempted to pick up the loose metal.

"Arya?" his gruff voice echoed. He hovered above her, those cerulean blue eyes looking at her with confusion.

"Hi," she said sheepishly. "Umm…sorry about that, I ah, didn't mean to disturb you."

"I don't mind," he half smiled. "What are you doing here?" his tone softer. "Shouldn't you ah be resting up for the big day tomorrow?"

"Umm," she said biting her lip. "About that, it's kinda not happening anymore." She looked up to see a hint of a sparkle return to his once cold eyes.

"What do you mean kinda?"

"I…I left him," she breathed. "I don't love him Gendry, I couldn't do it…not after…not after what you said," she confessed. _C'mon Arya you can do this_. "The truth is I've always loved you Gendry," she paused waiting to see if he was mad. He wasn't so she continued. "I just never thought you'd see me like that. You always treated me like a sister and then when you told me you loved me I felt like it wasn't real. I was scared that if I said it back you'd disappear and then I'd be all alone."

He was standing in front of her now, the heat from his body making her burn with need. She felt a calloused hand brush the hair out of her eyes. "You love me?" he smiled.

Her eyes fluttered open. _When had she closed them?_ Intense blue stared into her grey. "Yes."

She felt his lips on hers, their mouths fitting perfectly against each other. _Yes, yes, yes,_ she thought. _This is how it was always meant to be_. Years of pent up need and want was thrown into the kiss. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths and their hands grabbing hold of the other for purchase. It ended far too quickly for her liking, both of them breathing erratically. "What about your family?" he asked suddenly worried she would change her mind.

"They'll understand," she assured him, her fingers caressing his cheeks. "And if they don't we'll leave for Braavos like we always wanted when we were younger. You can sell your sculptures and I'll teach dance," she smiled.

"Why wait," he said. She looked at him puzzled. "We don't need to wait to do that. We can go now, tonight even. I can call Lommy up and get him to organise everything at the shop to be transferred over to Braavos."

"Are you crazy? We have nowhere to stay there."

"Ah well actually I bought a place there a few months ago," he said sheepishly. "After the whole 'I love you' incident I made up my mind to leave. I couldn't stand to see you married off to him," his face hard again.

"You'd really do that for me?" she said just above a whisper.

"I'd do anything for you Stark," he said cupping her face in his hands again. "You're my best friend. Wherever you go I go."

"You'd just leave Kings Landing, I mean this place is your home."

"It was only my home because of you. So how about it Stark? You ready to say bye to this shit hole?"

She thought about it for a moment. Mostly visions of how her family would react. It was true, she hated Kings Landing, Gendry was her only reason for putting up with it for so long. "Yes!" she answered before crashing her mouth against his.

"You and me," he whispered.

"Yes, you and me," she repeated.


	11. Bound

**_[A/N]: Yay day 3 and what a wonderful prompt to write! Yes smut monsters this is another heavy and I mean HEAVY session of smutty goodness. Hope my attempt at the 'Bound' tag has done AxG week justice. As always review, review, review! Thank you to the numerous guests who have and to Veridissima a very special shout out for your support xx_**

He awoke to the feel of cold steel pressed firmly against his neck. The sharp edge of his attacker's dagger digging in so deep that it drew blood. _This is it_, he thought. _This is how it all ends_. He should be terrified, or at least have some semblance of fear, but no, he was calm. Welcoming death with open arms, so it could take him away from his shit hole of a life. "Just be done with it already," his voice gruff.

He expected his attacker to strike, but instead he felt the pressure of the blade leave his neck, the man (he assumed) now binding his hands with scraps of leather. "What are you doing?" he grunted as he tried to pull free against the ties. Still no answer. "Are you mute?" he goaded, trying to illicit some sort of response. Still nothing. He watched as the figure clad in black moved swiftly to where his legs were kicking furiously. Trying to land a kick on the silent assailant proved futile, as he avoided each attempt with ease.

It didn't take long for his legs to also find themselves tied firmly to the posts of his bed. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked again, frustration seeping out. Still no reply. _What is wrong with this man?_ "Are you honestly not going to reply?" his tone one of disbelief. Still no answer. _This is ridiculous_, he thought. He watched silently as the hooded figure stalked towards him. The person was small, the large cloak consuming them whole. He saw the gleam of steel, the moonlight making it sparkle in the darkness.

Closing his eyes in preparation for the pain he would no doubt feel, he let out a deep breath when he heard the tear of fabric. His eyes shot open, his confusion apparent as the assailant let out a low chuckle. His tunic was cut from his body, leaving his chest exposed to the cold night air. Gooseflesh instantly prickled his skin, which was only encouraged when he felt the tip of the cool metal trace the outline of his pecks and abs. He oddly felt himself harden at the sensation, a guttural groan ripping from his lips.

"Do you like that do you?" a low sensual voice echoed.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're a woman?" he rasped. "Bbbut how…and why?" his head spinning with shock.

There was a pause before the woman replied. "Because I can," she stated flatly. "And because I've always…wondered what this would be like."

The tip of the blade began to travel lower down his abdomen, resting at the waistband of his breeches. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, the anticipation of what this mysterious girl would do next taking its toll. Slowly but surely, she used the sharp point to cut each of the drawstrings to his pants. "No, no, no," he wailed. "Don't do that, please," he begged.

"Are you sure you want me to stop Gendry?" the blade now replaced with nimble fingers.

He stopped squirming. _How does she know my name?_ "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Have you forgotten me so easily bull?" a mocking tone in her voice. She removed her fingers from his body, a sigh of disappointment releasing from his lips. He watched as she drew the hood down around her, revealing a wild mane of chestnut curls and sterling silver eyes.

"Aaa..rya?" he stuttered. She smiled sweetly at him, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. With a small nod of confirmation, he felt his world flip on its axis. "But how? Why didn't you come sooner? Where were you?" he sputtered.

She giggled. His pride swelling to be the cause of it. "Nowhere," she said casually, "And everywhere," she finished. "But there's plenty of time for that later," she cocked an eyebrow. "I have some unfinished business to attend to," a mischievous gleam shimmering in her grey eyes.

It was then he realised she still had him tied down to his bed, her eyes now looking predatory. Swallowing hard, he watched as she undid the clasps to her coat, the thick mass falling to the floor with a heavy thud. She was dressed in tight leather breeches and a jerkin that looked far too small for her. Her toned and flat stomach was on display and her breasts, plump and pert peeking out from the top. "Fuck," he groaned, his cock springing back to life.

She smiled triumphantly at him before lifting herself up onto the bed to sit astride him. "Gods," he harrumphed as the weight of her petite form rested on his growing arousal. "Arya wha-"

He was cut off by soft, sweet lips on his. She was kissing him and he was kissing back. There was a primal hunger, a need that they needed sated. He struggled against his bindings, his hands instinctively wanting to reach out and run his hands through her long locks. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip, his mouth opening at the contact. Their tongues lashed at one another, battling for control. She won in the end, his tongue retreating back into his mouth as she set the pace.

They pulled away panting. The grey in her eyes now replaced with a black lust filled glare. "My hands Arya," he puffed. "I need to touch you," he pleaded.

She shook her head wickedly. "Not yet," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

He growled as she pulled away. Her hands tugging at the strings of her jerkin. He watched in amazement as she tugged at each one, revealing her perfect breasts. Her nipples were already hard, the two pink berries begging to be touched. He raised his head in an attempt to latch onto them with his mouth but fell short. She chuckled at his grunts of frustration and eased his discomfort by leaning in closer. She whimpered and her rips rocked with his as his tongue swirled around each areola. His teeth teased and nibbled against the sensitive flesh, his erection practically bursting out of his pants.

Her mouth found his again. It was a flurry of nips and bites, their tongues lapping at each other hungrily. One of her hands worked its way down his body, creeping into his small clothes and wrapping itself around his already painfully hard cock. Moving up and down, her practiced hand squeezed him as it continued to move over him. The kisses became sloppy as he found his peak nearing. She nipped at his neck, her tongue rolling over the spots she bit in an attempt to soothe them. "A…A…Arya," he growled as his seed spilled on his stomach and her hands.

"Good bull," she praised as she smeared the white substance over his already sweaty form. "Now it's my turn," she grinned. She stood up, pulling roughly at his half open breeches, so they came down to his ankles. She then progressed to undo her own pants, drawing them down her long, lean legs. He licked his lips as her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her small clothes, all of her now bare before him.

"Seven hells," he sighed staring at her like she was a Goddess. With the blue glow from the moon hitting her milky skin she looked like the maiden herself. "You're so beautiful," he said over and over. "So beautiful." She turned away shyly for a moment, making her even more stunning in that moment. "Arya," he pleaded. He needed to feel her near him again. Now that he knew what it was like to have her with him again he didn't want her to ever leave.

She repositioned herself on top of him, her sopping wet cunt sliding up and down his length. He groaned with each movement, continuing to pull at his restraints. She looked so inviting and all he wanted was to run his hands down the contours of her body. She seemed to sense his frustration smiling at him mockingly as she squeezed her left breast and let her hand travel down to the juncture between her thighs. Her long fingers stroked along her slit at a torturous pace. Up and down, up and down. Her eyes stared into his as she inserted one finger into her tight hole, a moan escaping as she did. Pumping in and out, she continued to whimper over him, as he continued to fight the restrictive bindings that held him in place. "Not yet," she gasped, as she inserted a second finger. She could feel her climax approach and leaned into him, her breasts hovering over his face. He took a nipple into his mouth, attacking it savagely. He bit harder than before, causing her to yelp. The stinging sensation pushing her over the edge. "Ge…Gen..dry," she cried as she collapsed on top of him.

Her breathing was erratic and her hair stuck to her face with sweat. "Untie me please love," he pleaded. She gave in to his request, noticing how they were bloodied from his struggle to free himself. She kissed the inside of his wrist, her way of saying sorry. His hands moved to cup her face, pushing aside the matted curls. He pulled her face down to his this time the kiss much sweeter. His hands never left her face, his thumbs rubbing circular patterns on her cheeks. She placed her entrance at the tip of his cock, easing his stiff staff into her. Gendry certainly wasn't her first, but he was certainly the biggest. Her tight walls accommodated the rude intrusion and soon they were moving together as one. They fit perfectly against each other, the feeling of him inside her unlike anything she had experienced before. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he chanted.

She felt the tears prickle in her eyes, the liquid coating his fingers. It was perfect, being back in his embrace and to hear him say the words she had been too afraid to speak to anyone since that horrible day that started it all. "I love you too," she whispered. His eyes lightening instantly and their movements becoming more urgent. They came together, the others name prying from their lips.

She lay atop him, the steady sound of their breathing acting as a lullaby. "Thank you," he said abruptly.

"For what?" she said confused.

"For coming back to me," he smiled. He kissed her again then, it was only meant to be short, but it ended up turning heated. "Now please untie my feet m'lady, we can have a lot more fun when I have use of all my limbs."

"As my bull commands," she said kissing her way down his torso.


	12. Haven

**_[A/N: Sorry this is a day late! Internet issues argh….anyways better late than never right? So continuing on with the fabulous prompts from AxG week see my response to day four – Haven. I'm actually surprised I was able to write something under 1000 words! Hope you like this and as always reviews are always appreciated :) _**

She looked over at the hulk of a figure sleeping silently. His breathing a steady rhythm of in and out. His chest rising and falling, letting her know he was in fact here and that he was very much not a figment of her imagination. She smiled to herself, memories of their encounter filling her thoughts. She was cold, so very cold. The harsh cool winds of winter beating furiously at her withering form. She had been on her own for gods know how long. On the run, doing her best to make it without the help of others, a girl of just 16 who had her whole world ripped from her in a matter of minutes.

All she knew was hate. The loving recollections of the family taken from her fading as the anger began to take over. Everything good in the world seemed to have died along with them, her faith in mankind at an ultimate low. She had been on the brink of death when he stumbled upon her. Her starved body, almost frozen on the park bench she decided to rest on. She was lucky it was him who found her and not some rapist.

She was suspicious at first. Why would someone help another without wanting something in return? "It was the right thing to do," he told her when she asked like it was common sense. It was anything but, from the experiences she had encountered. Humans were fickle creatures. They could be your friend one day and hold a gun to your head the next.

He had let her stay with him, no questions asked. "Only until you get on your feet again," he had said with a kindness in her voice she was not accustomed to. Slowly but surely she started to trust him. The ice over her heart cracking piece by piece. He let her be, never intruding or demanding. When she screamed at night from the terrors taking hold of her sleep he was there to coax them out. "What are friends for right?" he answered when she asked why.

Friends. That's what they were. But then things changed. She started to notice how blue his eyes really were. How they seemed to light up whenever she was near and how they followed her when he thought she wasn't looking. She noticed how his smile, although not perfectly straight like those of movie stars always made her insides twist and turn. And finally she noticed how no matter how loose his shirt, the outline of his perfectly sculpted form always seemed to make itself known.

The shift from friend to lover seemed to creep up on both of them. One day, it just happened. She let herself feel again. To have someone want you, need you and to need in return terrified but excited her all the same. When she had finally gotten up the courage to tell him who she really was, she half expected him to leave. To prove to her again that the world was not a kind place. But instead, he wrapped her in his arms, holding her and stroking the small of her back. A gesture that conveyed so much more than words ever could.

He started to stir in his sleep, his hands scanning the empty space next to him. When he found she wasn't there by his side, he sprung up immediately, the worry etched plainly on his face. She giggled at that, something she had learned how to do again because of him. "Get over here," he commanded groggily. She grinned and sauntered back to her allotted spot next to him. She felt his strong arms find their usual place on her body, his warmth instantly making her sigh in relief. "You ok love?" he asked into her ear.

She nodded turning her head to give him a chaste kiss. Terrible things had happened to the girl people once knew as Arya Stark, but Gendry Waters wasn't one of them. In this messed up world full of lies and deceit, he was her one saving grace. The one who helped her how to live again. Her haven.


	13. Beauty

**_[A/N]: In response to day 5 prompt for AxG week - beauty. It's only short but I'm finding it hard to keep up with it all! I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anymore for this but I'll try._**

Pregnancy didn't agree with Arya. At least that's what she told everyone, him included. She would curse at him for doing this to her. For making her belly rounder, her steps more sluggish and her emotions unpredictable. She hated that she couldn't sit atop a horse without assistance and that she was constantly hungry for the strangest things. She despised it when the men would decline to spar with her and when her feet swelled up to the size of melons. He tried to comfort her as best he could, but that often lead to an even more frustrated Arya.

It was the morning after she had given birth. Her screams and wails could be heard throughout the town centre. Gendry sat intently by her side, sitting idly as the profanities towards him slipped out of her mouth. He knew she didn't mean it. She would always apologise straight after, telling him she loved him. He would just smile at her and squeeze her hand in understanding.

So when her painful howls ceased, and the cries of another could be heard he saw the change in her take effect. He watched on as the Maestar placed the child in her arms. _Their child_, he thought, his eyes shining with tears. She motioned for him to join her, patting the spot on the bed next to her to allow his bulky frame to fit in perfectly. He looked on in awe as bright blue eyes looked up at him, the cries no longer ripping from the infant's mouth. Glancing to the side he found his breath catch as he watched his wife's eyes sparkle with joy at the sight of their child. Their little girl, who would one day grow up to be as wild as her mother no doubt.

Even with her hair in disarray and her features tired, Arya looked beautiful. Something about the moment making her even more so than usual. His fierce little wolf, who had done nothing but whine about the child growing within her, was now enthralled by the bundle in her arms.

So yes maybe pregnancy didn't agree with Arya but motherhood certainly did.


	14. Drug

**_[A/N]: Ok so I'm a little late with this. I wasn't going to fill this prompt because I had so much stuff to do this weekend, but I actually managed to get everything done in time so here we are. I've loved AxG week, especially reading what everyone else has written so hope this becomes an annual thing. Anyways, enough of me babbling. Hope you guys enjoy my response to day 7 – Drug._** **_As always reviews are always loved!_**

Gendry was never one to have problems when it came to women. With his broad shoulders, god like physique and sapphire blue eyes, girls were more than willing to throw themselves at him. It didn't hurt that he came from money either. As the heir to the Baratheon empire, Gendry had everything in life a 21 year old male could want. Everything but her.

The elusive Arya Stark had captured his heart and his entire being from just one kiss. A kiss that almost knocked the wind out of him and set his body afire. He had wanted more. Needed more, but holding true to her name, the little she-wolf had run out of his life just as quickly as she had run in. It had been years since he saw her last. The youngest Stark girl deciding to up and leave to study dance at Braavos. He had wanted to follow her but thought against it. His stubborn pride getting in the way.

He sighed taking in his surroundings. Another club, another night of partying with a bunch of people he was beginning to totally despise. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't end up like his father, but here he was following in his footsteps. Drinking and fucking his way through life. He could imagine the look of disgust on her face if she saw him sulking like he was. Feeling sorry for himself when there were so many more people worse off than him. People who could barely feed themselves or keep themselves warm at night. And here he was complaining about how completely empty he felt even though he had everything money could buy. _First world problems_, he thought.

"Hi sexy," an older red headed woman called out. She was clad in a tight fitting red dress, the fabric clinging to every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. He looked her up and down before turning away uninterested. Obviously not one to take no for an answer, she bent down in front of him, her breasts practically spilling from the low cut dress. "Melisandre," her voice seductive and her blue eyes glowing as she stuck out her hand expectantly.

"Not interested love," he said dismissively.

"Are you sure?" she pressed, leaning in closer and resting her hand on his knee. She started to move it, her fingers moving dangerously close to his crotch.

He pushed it away roughly, "yep," he replied looking her straight in the eyes. "Now unless you want to make a scene I suggest you go find someone else to show those off to," motioning to her plump tits.

Her lips thinned into a straight line and she stood up straightening herself. "Your loss," she snarled before disappearing into the crowd.

"Are you mental mate?" Theon clapped him on the back. "She was fit as fuck and those tits I could just-"

Gendry stood up effectively cutting him off. "I need some air," he said not caring whether he sounded rude. He pushed passed the throng of people, his size making it easy for him to manoeuvre his way out. The feel of the cool fresh air instantly made him feel more at ease.

"Going home so early?" a female voice teased.

He turned to see her watching him with an amused grin on her face. "Arya?" his mood instantly changing. Before she could reply he had her securely tucked within his embrace. His arms wrapping themselves around her petite figure. He could feel her chest vibrate against his, as she started to chuckle at his more than eager response.

"It's good to know someone missed me," she smiled as he finally relinquished his hold on her.

Her long dark hair and stormy grey eyes seemed to dance with mischief when he looked into them. She was as perfect as he remembered, growing more beautiful than he thought possible. Her once porcelain skin was now a light golden brown making her look even more alluring. "When did you get back?"

"This afternoon," she replied casually. "Sansa and Margery dragged me here, but I decided to sneak out before they could throw another suitor my way. I think they forgot the reason I never went out with any of 'our kind' as they so perfectly put it was because I'm not a fan of in-breeding."

He felt his chest tighten as each word felt like a stab in the gut. He was one of 'her kind,' _did she see him like she saw the others?_ He did his best to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"Are you ok Gendry?" genuine concern taking hold of her features.

He nodded. "Yea just a bit to drink I think."

"Looks like your age is finally catching up with you. You aren't a teen anymore Baratheon," she teased. "You can't go downing shots left right and centre like the old days."

"I'm not that old," he said in a mock hurt tone. "And if I'm not mistaken my lady you'll be 21 before you know it."

She punched him in the arm, her smile growing. "That's three years away Gendry and what have I told you about calling me a lady?"

"Sorry I forgot," his hands raised in surrender. "It's just…well it's hard not to think of you as a lady when you're dressed…like that," he motioned towards her outfit.

She was wearing a green long sleeved sequence dress. It was fitted, the outline of her trim and toned body making itself known. The entire back was exposed, cut low and resting just above her bottom. The hem rested mid-thigh, her long lean legs on display for his hungry eyes. With her hair pushed to one side and cascading over her shoulder he couldn't help but think how she looked like some sort of forest nymph. Every second spent with her making him fall for her all over again. His eyes flicked down to her lips. They were a deep red colour and memories of how sweet she tasted flooded his senses.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "So are you heading home then?"

"I was…but if you want company I'll stick around," he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home with one of your many adoring fans," she mused, her eyes darting the group of girls who had gathered behind him. He hadn't even noticed them, too preoccupied with the gorgeous girl before him.

He laughed shaking his head. "Definitely not." He grabbed hold of her hand, "C'mon Stark let's get out of here." Adrenalin took over and before he knew it they were running. Her heels clicking and clacking behind them. He didn't know exactly where they were running to, his feet taking them down the twists and turns of Kings Landing.

"Where are we going?" she called behind him. Her voice coming out in short puffs. He glanced behind him for a moment. Her hair streaming behind her and her cheeks flushed.

"I don't know," he laughed enjoying the spontaneity of it all. They had been running for god knows how long, his hand finding comfort in hers. He heard it before he saw it. The sound of the waves crashing along the shoreline. They had come to a stop, both breathing hard and breaking into fits of laughter when their eyes caught sight of one another.

"You're crazy you know that?" she said in between breaths.

"Only when you're around," he countered, his blue eyes never leaving her grey. She broke eye contact first, glancing down to her feet and slipping off her heels.

"Fuck," she hissed as she revealed angry blisters on the back of her heal. "Stupid fucking shoes," she cursed. "If I had a time machine I would go back in time and kill the person who thought wearing these," she shook the shoe in front of her, "was a good idea."

"Here let me have a look," he offered. They both sat down on the sand and he softly placed her foot on his lap. He ran his fingers along the flesh surrounding the sore, her breath hitching as he traced small circles along her soft skin. Having her this close to him was clouding his judgement, his need for her growing. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as his fingertips began ascending higher. He looked up to see her eyeing him curiously but she didn't pull away. Taking that as a good sign he inched closer to her, his thumb now drawing lazy patters to the spot under her knee.

"I don't think I have any blisters there," her voice shaky but still playful.

"No," he replied their eyes locking. "How about here," he said moving closer and letting his hand glide up to rest at the hem of her dress.

"Nnnoo," she shook her head. Her body was moving towards his now. She sat astride him, her sex resting above his growing arousal. His hands were now resting under her dress on the top of her thighs. Their eyes still focused on the other. She trailed her fingers up his arms, then his neck before progressing to push his hair out of his eyes.

In an instant his lips were on hers. Both of them moving in a delicious rhythm. Just like the first time, he felt the heat course through his body. His heart thumping against his chest and his breath coming out short. They parted albeit briefly so he could regain his breathing, but soon they were at it again. Tongues clashing, teeth nipping and bodies grinding, their moans drowned out by the harsh crashing of the sea. Her scent, her taste, her feel surrounding him and driving him mad. He moved his hands from their position under her dress and wound them into her loose curls. Doing all he could to bring their mouths closer. He couldn't stop, she was like water and he a man dying of thirst. She was the only thing in this world he wanted. The only thing that made his life bearable. The only woman he wanted to have this with for the rest of his life. He knew it then and it was even more apparent now.

She pulled away, this time it was her who needed to catch her breath. He just changed his focus from her lips to the crook of her neck, her small mewls urging him to continue. Each new bit of skin his lips touched made him want her more. His mind was telling him to stop. _They were at the beach for fucks sake_. _Anyone could just walk in on them_. But his body was doing the opposite, his hands now tugging down the sleeves of her dress. The green sparkles shining under the moonlit sky. She threw her head back as his tongue lapped at her breasts. Sucking and biting each of the hardened peaks. His cock was straining against his pants, her whimpers and moans making it difficult for him to stop. "Gendry, Gendry, Gendry," she cried out over and over. It was like music to his ears, a sound he would never tire of hearing. Everything about her was perfect, unlike anything he had experienced before.

Her impatient hands tugged at his shirt, ripping the buttons in her haste to remove it. He could only laugh at her eagerness, one that was answered with a growl. Before long they were bare before each other. Fucking on the beach like there was no one else in the world but them. A melody of her wails and his groans floating in the air. They soon reached their peak, her name spilling from his lips. She slumped into his arms, both their bodies lathered in a thin sleet of sweat. "Please tell me you're here to stay," he whispered into her ear. He couldn't bare the idea of being apart from her again.

"You know I hate it here," she said softly. "I don't want to become one of them. Braavos is my home now."

He sighed. "I can't be here without you Ar," he pleaded. "This place is killing me," tears pooling in his eyes. He didn't want to seem weak around her. Seem so pathetic and desperate. But he had to let her know now. He let her go all those years ago and it had been the biggest mistake of his life.

"So come with me," her hands cupping his face. "Fuck this place off and come back with me to Braavos. My place is big enough and you'd love it there. The people are real. No bull shit about where you come from or what brand you're wearing. It's…it's so liberating."

"You'd want me to come?" surprise in his voice.

"I mean only if you want," her tone now coming out shy.

He kissed her softly. That spark in him reigniting. "I'm not letting your sexy arse out of my sight again," he murmured. She chuckled and he knew there was no better feeling than having her in his arms. And it was this feeling that he knew he could never live without. He was addicted. Arya the one drug he knew would make him whole again.


	15. Chapter 15

**_[A/N]: Prompt by wwerko where they asked for an AU where Arya tells Gendry she's pregnant and his reaction to her giving birth. With Joe playing a lot of roles where he is the army I couldn't help but weave that into this. Plus who doesn't like a guy in uniform right? _**

Looking out the window he smiled as he saw fields and fields of green expanse fill his vision. It was a welcomed change from the dry, dusty brown of Afghanistan where all he felt was longing. Longing for home, and longing for her. Three months apart felt like three years. The two had been inseparable as children and over time even more inseparable as lovers. But being deployed for the first time had been a lot harder than he originally thought. Her constant presence was just part of everyday life and to suddenly have her not there affected him more than he expected. Nights seemed lonelier, days emptier and he wanted nothing more than to be back in their three bedroom home with her small frame neatly tucked in his arms. "You thinking about your Mrs?" his friend Peter asked. "Yea," he smiled in reply. "Is it that obvious?" "Yea, you've got that dopey smile you always have whenever you talk about her," the blonde teased. "Don't worry not long to go before you're cuddling that pretty little wife of yours," he chuckled.

"Still too long," he said to himself before sitting back in his chair as the plane prepared to land.

He entered the house as quietly and quickly as possible. It was supposed to be a surprise, him coming back home early but in typical Arya form she had to go and ruin it. Standing in the hallway with bat in hand, his slip of a wife looked ready to kill.

"Gendry?" she said softly to begin with. He nodded in confirmation, flashing her a bright smile. "GENDRY!" she practically screamed running towards him.

The bat forgotten, her tiny form hurled towards him causing him to harrumph in response. "I missed you too love," he laughed before their lips met. The soft delicate skin felt like heaven against his chapped lips and he found himself wanting more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue massaging hers, slowly and lovingly. How he was able to manoeuvre about the place with her clung to him he did not know, but they had somehow managed to fall effortlessly into their king-size bed. Clothes scattered, some torn from impatience littered the bedroom floor. It was a flurry of moans, groans and whimpers when they explored each other. The longing they each felt for the other surfacing.

Her skin was like fire under his touch and the taste of it so sweet that he almost lost himself there and then. He peppered kisses down her body, his mouth sucking hungrily at the rosy coloured peaks of her breasts. Her cries of approval spurred him on as he travelled further down, kissing each bit of exposed flesh like it was the last. Normally he would tease her, push her to the point that she was begging for her release, but not now. He was just as impatient as her. Three months without her, without this was far too long for his liking. His tongue ran along the length of her slit. A guttural moan fleeing his lips as her sweet nectar filled his senses. She arched her back up off the bed at the contact and his large calloused hands gripped her hips steadily. Getting up on his knees, he brought her body up with his. Her delicious cunt never parting from his busy tongue. Lashing in and out of her slick folds, he urged his tongue deeper. The need to taste her like never before taking over. Her small whimpers turned into wails and he soon felt her come apart. Her trembling body still pulsing with aftershocks of pleasure from her climax.

Wiping her juices from his mouth, he lowered her body back onto the bed, blue eyes looking deep into grey. "Gods I missed you," he whispered as he ran the pad of his thumb along her plump pink lips. "You have no fucking idea how much," he said again.

She took his thumb into her mouth, giving it a playful bite. "I missed you too stupid," she smiled. "Now stop talking and finish what you started," she grinned, nudging his hips with hers. She was still so wet from her release that he was able to ease himself into her tight sex without difficulty. Their hips moved in unison, their breathing both ragged and uneven. The feel of her warmth encasing his length and sounds of their slick skin slapping against each other making him feel whole again. He looked down at the woman sprawled beneath him. Her long dark hair was fanned around her and her grey eyes sparkled like pools of silver. It still amazed him that this was real. That anyone this amazing and beautiful would want him, let alone marry him. "Gendry," she murmured as she pulled his face down to hers. Her lips moulding to his in a sweet kiss. It was a simple action, yet it spoke volumes, reassuring him that she was his and he was hers. He moved slower but deeper, his release on the verge of spilling. With one final thrust, he spent himself inside her. She followed instantly, her tight walls clenching around him.

He rolled off her and pulled her into his chest, kissing her on the top of her head. He began tracing circular patterns on her hips as he tried to steady his breathing. "I almost forgot how soft your skin was," he whispered into the crook of her neck.

He felt her hand clasp over his and move it towards her stomach. "And what does this feel like?" she asked as she urged him to continue to run his fingers along her skin.

The flesh was softer than that of her hips but he didn't think anything of it. "Umm your belly," he answered.

She just giggled. "And does anything about my belly feel different?" she questioned.

He sat up from his position and looked at her curiously. When she shrugged her shoulders and offered no additional information his eyes darted from her face to the belly in question. He could see the outline of her flat stomach, but as her breathing began to even he noticed that there was a slight bump. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide. She reached for him again, rubbing his hand along the barely there hump. "Three months," she answered the unasked question. "It looks like the night before you left gave me more than just amazing sex," she smiled.

He lowered his head to her stomach, placing small kisses along the area that swelled with life. "Thank you," he mumbled over and over again. She sat up from her position and wiped the tears he didn't even realise had fallen.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for this alone, you played a major part in this," she said as she continued to caress his face. "I wanted it to be a surprise for when you came back," she laughed. "It's still small for now but if you had come back in three months' time like I thought was happening, then you would have noticed straight away."

"Sorry to ruin your plans," he teased. "I can go back if you like and pretend you never told me."

"Don't even think about it," she growled.

Arya's mood swings had everyone walking on eggshells around her. Everyone but him of course. No matter how many times she yelled at him, cursing and blaming him for impregnating her he didn't mind. Because every time that side of Arya would show, the softer side would soon follow. It was only around him, something that only made their connection stronger. Those secret moments where they would sit together telling their unborn child stories of their childhood. Or when she would pull him over to her to rest his ear against her growing belly. Her long fingers threading through his dark hair, as she hummed the lullaby's her mother sang to her as a child.

He looked over to his wife who was dressed in nothing but a thin night-gown. Long loose curls tumbled down her back and goose bumps prickled her skin as a gentle breeze blew through the open window. "You're freezing love," he said coming up behind her. His large hands rubbed at the dotted flesh in an attempt to warm her.

"I'm the opposite actually," she smiled. "I feel like I'm in an oven."

"Well your skin would suggest otherwise," he countered. "You're covered in goose bumps."

"It's just my body being stupid," she shrugged. "Trust me, I feel like I'm on fire."

He moved his hands so they rested on the swell of her stomach. "And what about our little girl? Is she hot or cold?"

He could feel more than see her eye roll. "Why are you so insistent that she's a she and not a he?" her tone amused.

"Because I just know," his chin now resting on her shoulder.

"And you think you'd know better than me?" she challenged.

"On most things no…but with this yes."

She turned to face him, her grey eyes looking at him incredulously. "You're stupid," she said in response.

"Yes I am, but that's what you love about me right?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I love you for your abs," she teased running her nails along his torso.

He was out of breath and covered in sweat. Still dressed in his army uniform he weaved in and out of the crowd of people at the airport until he reached the waiting area. His eyes searched frantically for the curly mop of dark hair and grey eyes that looked similar yet completely different to that of his wife.

"Gendry!" he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Jon run towards him. The two embraced quickly before Jon motioned for him to follow. "She's at the hospital but she's refusing to push without you there," he said worriedly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said shaking his head as they made their way to Jon's car.

"She's as bloody stubborn as you," his brother in law said annoyed. They jumped in the car minutes feeling like hours as they drove to the hospital. He couldn't stop his leg from shaking as he continued to foot tap nervously. "You ok?" Jon asked.

"No, not really," he said instantly. "I should be there with her," he said guiltily. He hated himself for not being by her side. He hadn't wanted to go back on deployment but she insisted that it would be fine. That there was no way this baby was coming out without him.

"She'll understand," he offered.

As soon as they reached the hospital both men ran towards the maternity ward. Gendry followed his brother in law as they zigzagged down the corridors. He could hear Arya's loud screams and burst through the doors, her grey eyes staring at him with relief.

"I'm here Ar," he murmured in her ear as he held her hand. He expected her to shout at him. To blame him for causing her so much pain and to get angry for not being there sooner. But she didn't. She just smiled at him weakly, her face contorting into a grimace with each wave of pain.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she screamed, along with a stream of expletives. Gendry watched on in horror as his wife struggled through the contractions. She was beet red and sweat streamed down her face, plastering her hair to her forehead.

He remained by her side, his hand never leaving hers. "You're doing good love," he whispered. "So good," he continued. They were there for hours, her eyes bloodshot from exhaustion. Her wails began to increase as the contractions became more frequent.

"You're almost there Arya," the doctor voiced. "Only a couple of more pushes," he finished.

"Come on love you can do it," Gendry encouraged. She looked at him and nodded and began pushing. With one final scream the high pitched shrill of another echoed in the room. He leaned his head into hers. Their foreheads touching as he stroked her face with his loose hand. "You did it love," he said proudly. "You did it."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" one of the nurses asked him with a soft smile.

He was speechless, only able to nod in response. His legs felt shaky as he made his way to their child. "It's a girl," the nurse said. "Congratulations," she said offering him the utensils to cut the cord with. When it was all done they wrapped her in a pink blanket, something that made him smile. He knew Arya would hate it instantly and if she had any fight left in her he knew she would ask for it to be replaced with blue. "Here you go," the nurse said handing the small bundle to him. He looked down at his daughter, beautiful grey eyes staring back at him. She had raven black hair like his own and he swore he saw her small lips curl into a smile.

"Hello beautiful," he cooed as he walked towards his wife. Arya watched him with a look of serenity, her tired eyes now full of life again. "I told you she was a girl," he teased.

"Shut-up," she shot back with a grin. He carefully placed their daughter in Arya's arms, taking a seat beside her. "She's perfect," she breathed.

"She is," he agreed. "And so are you," he said leaning in and kissing her on her temple. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his body, her head resting under his chin.

"What will we name her?" she asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue," he chuckled.

"You mean to tell me that you had a feeling she would be a girl but you didn't think of any names?"

"I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"How about Lya," she said stroking the small girls cheek. "After my aunt Lyanna."

"Lya Waters," he said aloud. "I like it."

"I think she does too," she giggled as they both looked down to see her smiling up at them.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed that and as always reviews are always appreciated :)_**


End file.
